Luscious Temptation
by BabyCoquette
Summary: Even the great Lord Voldemort is nothing but a man on the inside... so what will become of everyone known to him when one woman so easily begins wrap him around her finger? Rated M just to be safe. Voldemort x Aaliyah x Lucius
1. Assembling

(( Weee :D And here you are with chapter one in Luscious Temptation :D Awesome huh? Lol Anyways, this leaves off pretty much where Chapter 4 of Elveira's Prophecy left off J This fan fic also focuses on Voldemort, an OC, Lucius, a little bit of Severus Snape and some other characters too :D Lot's f focus on lots of different characters in the HP universe AGAIN! This will be a Monday only update, because school begins this week of course so I won't have time to sit here having no life and writing away anymore until next summer xD Depending on whether or not I get a job LOL Anyways! I hope you all enjoy and I hope this one is long… ish? XD Atleast more than four chapters _ lollll

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I wouldn't be budgeting for new shoes for school since my new ones have already fallen apart completely -_- Stupid money…. Stupid price tags *rawr face* ))

.

.

.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself…" she murmured.

A pair of blue eyes watched the blind woman as the tall individual stepped out from behind the curtain near the window, walking towards the foot of Elveira's bed.

Elveira smiled weakly. "You're a bit late you know… I've already told it," she said.

"I already know that much, Elveira," the woman said, speaking in an American accent. "If you had kept your mouth closed, I wouldn't have to regretfully do what I have to do to you," she said and sighed, pulling out her wand.

Elveira shrugged and closed her eyes and relaxed. "It's quite alright, I figure it's best if he knows. I'm just a pawn used in this much larger game surrounding someone else," she said calmly.

The woman smirked. "Yes… aren't we all."

Elveira nodded, remaining silent then.

"Avada Kedavra," she said clearly, the green light stealing away Elveira's life force in a single painless moment.

The room was silent for a seemingly long time, and the woman became aware of the sound of a clock ticking in the room. She then glanced at the door when she heard the sound of someone entering the household again and as soon as she heard footsteps on the stairwell, she disapparated from that house, back to where she would find her mistress.

.

.

.

"The fact is… you've all disappointed me greatly," Voldemort said, looking at his Death Eaters with nothing but disdain in his eyes. "Not a single one of you shows any initiative in what I have been working so hard to create for us… a world purged of filthy mud bloods and diseased family trees…" he said, his thin nostril slits flaring for a moment, his red eyes staring at each one of the people present unnervingly.

Even Bellatrix, who was more than ready to voice her opinion even if irrelevant at times, remained quiet, knowing the master was very irritated that night.

He smirked wickedly. "You see… I believe we need… new recruits to aid us in this… plan of mine. You bunch simply won't do alone. You've failed me before… perhaps you're all just getting old… losing your touch," he said and twirled his wand in his hands quietly, the tension so thick in the room it could be sliced with a knife. "I've decided… it is time for us to travel and recruit new Death Eaters into our ranks…" he said, glancing at Malfoy as he said this. "You see, Malfoy… even though you're boy showed promise in the beginning… I need someone better… and it's time I found that better someone," he said cruelly, several of the Death Eaters sorely tempted to smirk at the personal bash on the Malfoy's recent failure, though not daring to irritate Voldemort even further that evening.

Voldemort's red eyes surveyed those who sat at the table in Malfoy Manor which he'd taken over recently and sighed. "Very well… I will select a few of you, you should be grateful… to come with me and bring as many as we can onto my side of this oncoming battle. I will get what I want…" he said and smirked viciously. "One way or another…"

.

.

.

(( Okay, short intro I know _ Not even gonna try to make it longer now cause I seriously have way too much to do today Dx Anyways, the OC who Voldemort getsi involved with is a very very interesting character xD I quite like her personally haha, cause I won't lie, I'm pretty sure that's how I would act around guys if given the opportunity :P Anyways, please add to story alerts or whatever because this fan fic is going to have so much drama in it it's going to be ridiculous sometimes xD And yes, it's rated M JUST to be safe! I don't know for sure if I'm gonna have anything described or whatever lol, but just t be on the safe side it's rated M for possible… many things -w- ANYWHOOO off I go to work off the fries I ate today, pick out my outfit for tomorrow, and gather the paperwork I need to get into school tomorrow -o- Onwards! ))


	2. Dark Mistress

(( Annnnddd good day to everyone -w- It is Monday yet agan and Oh my god, school is so rough xD It feels weird being back at University after 4 whole months off (not even counting the extra month off during exam month xD) Anyways! As I said before, these are weekly updates each Monday and…. For some reason they feel like more an effort than a daily update _ Maybe because I procrastinate more with these massive time slots xD Anyways, I'm happy to be back at school and I'm happy to be writing Chapter TWO in Luscious Temptation -w- I hope people enjoy it teehee 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would be ridiculously rich, living on my own and not even bothering to go to school, duh xDDD ))

.

.

.

"He's not the most appealing man… person…" Cecile corrected herself. "At least, that's my opinion…" she murmured. She watched her mistress comb through her long, flowing silvery white locks, those lightly olive tinted fingers gracefully winding their way through to the bottom, so as to be sure there remained not one tangle anymore. "Are you certain you wish to receive him?" she asked in a lower voice.

"For the hundredth time today, Cecile, yes," chimed a heartbreakingly beautiful voice.

Cecile's breath caught for a moment, looking at her mistress, and she finally nodded, turning to go.

"Be sure to wash your face before seeing to our guests upon their arrival, Cecile," said the gut wrenchingly beautiful woman.

Her fiery amber coloured eyes looked into the mirror for another moment before she turned to look at the blue eyes blonde haired woman. "I want us all to look our very best when they arrive," she said.

Cecile looked at her, finding it almost painful to look away from those beautiful amber coloured doe eyes. "Yes mistress…" she breathed finally, turning to go and freshen up before the arrival of said 'guests'.

The young woman smirked ever so faintly and turned back to the mirror, lifting her silvery locks up with ease, her back arching nearly fluidly, her arms bending at just the right angle to look almost… purposely posed. "Anna?" she cooed.

A middle aged dark haired woman approached the silver haired female and reached around her neck slightly to fasten a pendant at the back of her neck.

"Do I look exceptionally beautiful today, Anna?" she asked.

She nodded silently.

The pair of Amber eyes glanced up at the dark haired woman and raised a brow. "You're so shy all the time, Anna. You should brighten up more. You always seem so… zombie-like."

Cecile re entered the room, drying her hands on a crisp white towel and swallowed, looking at the slender and tall young woman. "Mistress…" she breathed.

The silver haired woman turned and smiled warmly at Cecile, standing from her little chaise located just in front of Victorian themed garden table and her mirror. "Ah, Cecile. Do I look absolutely gorgeous today?" she asked.

Cecile looked at her silently, her eyes darkening. "You always look beautiful, mistress…" she said quietly.

The woman smirked and approached Cecile, the look in her eyes becoming almost predatory the closer she got to the young blonde. "You know Cecile, I hate it when you call me that title," she said calmly.

Cecile looked at her and took a step back, followed by another until she felt the wall beneath her back bone. She gasped slightly as the amber eyes grew even closer to her, almost unnervingly so.

"I want you to call me by my name," she purred, her arms pinning the blonde to the wall as she leaned so close her breath could be felt puffing just delicately along Cecile's ear. "I want you to call me Aaliyah…" she whispered in a blood curdling seductive way.

Cecile felt her breath catch in her throat and she glanced up at Aaliyah as she drew away from her.

Aaliyah smirked and glanced back at Anne. "Anna, dear, please go prepare some sustenance for our guests before they arrive," she said.

The dark haired woman nodded, moving past Aaliyah and out into the hall to go prepare what she had been tasked to do.

"You know, Cecile, there's nothing wrong with you desiring me," Aaliyah purred sensually, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde witch.

Cecile swallowed and frowned. "I don't know what you speak of," she said firmly.

Aaliyah smirked. "Sure… keep telling yourself that…" she said calmly, turning ot pick up a bracelet and put it onto her delicate and smooth wrist. "Now… let's give our guests a warm welcome…" she said calmly, admiring her reflection for another moment before moving away to go downstairs.

.

.

.

"Quite a nasty piece of work isn't he…?" Aaliyah whispered into Cecile's ear where she kneeled on the floor next to the Victorian inspired chair her mistress sat in, one slender leg draped over the other arm rest while she leaned against the other side rather luxuriously.

Cecile said nothing, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly as Voldemort and his group approached up the entranceway to the lavish manor Aaliyah and her 'pets' lived in.

Aaliyah smirked slightly while she finished the long braid she'd been making with her silvery locks, watching the snake faced, bald individual lead the rather gloomy looking group right up until a few feet from where Aaliyah sat, Cecile on her left, Anna on her right, and a few other girls and young woman milling about, doing daily tasks or special assignments Aaliyah had given to them. She sat for a moment longer, then moved gracefully up from her chair and stood, looking at the dark robed man. "Lord Voldemort…" she said, delightfully tasting the name upon her tongue. "A pleasure," she cooed.

.

.

.

"That's her," Lucius insisted under his breath, walking behind Voldemort, his eyes unmoving from Aaliyah. He knew in that moment Elveira, a woman he'd known for a short time but who's had some profound effect on him was right. This woman would forever hold his heart… his soul. And he had yet to learn her name officially, though he had no doubt of who it was.

Voldemort frowned. "Don't be a fool, Malfoy… she's nothing but a woman," he sneered over his shoulder, his crimson eyes glaring into Lucius' cold grey ones from the corner of his gaze.

Coming to stand before Aaliyah and her procession of young women, Voldemort smirked faintly and looked at her. "Ah… you must be Aaliyah," he said.

She nodded, looking at him quietly, her amber colored eyes scanning over the crowd, passing right over Lucius as though he was not there.

Lucius sucked in a breath, feeling… disappointed that she hadn't paid him any mind. But then again, she'd only just met them.

"So, you come with a request I hear," Aaliyah stated, crossing her arms gracefully, the curvature of her neck appealing to those in the group, her cream coloured dress cutting just where her cleavage started, accentuated even further by her arms being crossed in a falsely delicate way. She leaned slightly onto one leg, looking at the leader of the group once more.

Voldemort nodded, looking her up and down curiously. "Indeed… you see… I require your assistance…" he said carefully and calmly.

She raised a brow, looking at him. "With what exactly?"

He smirked faintly. "Ridding the magical world of those filthy mud bloods…" he stated calmly.

She looked at him with a smirk, and slowly turned away, walking back towards her chair, though not sitting down upon it. "And why do you request such an important thing of little old me?" she asked in that sinfully heartbreaking voice of hers.

He smirked. "Because you are the most feared Dark Witch in all of the American world," he said calmly.

Her eyes darkened and she smirked wickedly, almost taking on the expression of a snake. "Well… when you make me sound like that…" she said, trailing off and turned to face him again, approaching, her hips swaying slightly as she came to him once more. She came to his side, looking at the few people he'd brought from his Death Eaters and then circling him slowly, her hand just brushing his back ever so gently, though this gesture didn't go unnoticed by Voldemort's followers. "How could I say no…?" she purred near his ear, passing him by.

Lucius felt a pleasurable shudder run down his spine, watching this goddess incarnate speak and move as beautifully as he would imagine any woman to move. He felt his ears burning slightly with anger and jealousy at the way she touched Voldemort without hesitation or fear in her eyes or walk, like the motion was… natural to her, even though they'd just met.

Not only was Lucius angered slightly by this, though not showing it, Bellatrix watching Aaliyah move around her Lord and felt ready to draw her wand and kill her on the spot for coming so close to him. She clenched her teeth, her dark eyes glaring hatefully at the silver haired woman, loathing the very thought of her joining their ranks.

"So, I sincerely doubt you came all the way to America merely to ask me to join you and your so famously known Death Eaters," she smirked, looking at him in mild amusement. "I'm assuming you wish for my girls to join you as well?" she cooed.

Voldemort looked at some of the girls and women present in the room and nodded. "Yes. I've heard… marvellous tales about your girls," he said calmly and smirked. "They would certainly be a useful addition to our side of this oncoming war," he said.

Aaliyah grinned. "War… how delightful."

Voldemort smirked, finding he rather admired this young woman. He glanced at the dark haired woman seated near the chair, staring blankly ahead, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "What is wrong with that one?" he asked with a frown, nodding towards her.

Aaliyah glanced over at Ana and pouted slightly, walking over to her and placed a hand on her head affectionately, like she would to a mere dog. "This is Anna. Don't be fooled by her blank gaze, she's wiser than you would like to believe," she giggled. "She's my prophetess. The one who foretold your arrival here," she said. "The very reason I'm not just climbing out of bed to meet you," she grinned.

Lucius found himself wondering how Aaliyah looked climbing out of bed. No doubt she was even then, more gorgeous than the average woman. How despicable that he could not have her… at least, not yet. He dismissed those thoughts however as she spoke again, this time, a little more firmly.

"Besides, Anna is joining us to London whether you like it or not," she informed him strongly, a frown creasing her features ever so faintly.

Severus, who stood among the group frowned, looking at the woman curiously, wondering why Aaliyah felt so strongly towards her.

That question was answered almost as soon as everyone wondered.

"She's my elder sister," she said darkly.

Voldemort frowned, looking at the silent and unfocused woman, then at Aaliyah again. "Very well… she will come as well," he said reluctantly, not bothering ot hide his reluctance.

Lucius looked at the woman, wondering how much older Anna was in comparison to her. She must have been at the very least, ten years older than Aaliyah, who looked no more than 28 or 29. Not only that, he, among others found it… surprising that the most feared witch in America actually had a sibling. It would be like Lord Voldemort having a brother and being affectionate towards him. Just odd…

Bellatrix smirked faintly, watching her. She figured the Dark Lord would not stand for a weakness like bringing along a useless sibling for very long. Perhaps he would be rid her soon.

Aaliyah nodded, looking at Voldemort. "Well… now that we have all that out of the way, all formalities done and so on… I suggest you and your… group, stay the night," she smirked. "I would be delighted to provide you with hospitality in return for the honour of serving you in the near future," she said.

Voldemort smirked. "Very well… consider your gracious offer accepted," he said, gesturing for the others to follow Cecile who's stepped forward to show them ot the many rooms uninhabted within the house in case any guests should arrive at any point in time.

Lucius glanced at Aaliyah as he passed, feeling an odd sensation building up in his chest. Narcissa would be devastated if she ever learned of how he felt for a woman he hadn't even spoken to yet. Either that or throw him out onto the street in a rage he'd yet to see.

As he headed up to a rather well furnished room provided by Aaliyah and her girls, he overheard a few of the other Death Eaters talking, not in the least bit surprised at the topic.

"So that's what a Halfling looks like…" someone murmured down the hall in one of the other rooms.

"Halfing?"

"Yea, Aaliyah and Anna. They're both half bloods, but they aren't mixed with mud bloods."

"Then how are they Halfings?"

"Half witch, half siren," said the male voice ominously.

"Siren?" the other man asked in disbelief.

"Yea. Real nasty pieces of work if you ask me. Beautiful women but absolutely deadly. They feast on men's hearts and souls."

"Never met one."

"Oh trust me, if you did, you wouldn't be here today, that's for sure… I can barely take my eyes off Aaliyah even though she's a halfing." There was a faint sigh of defeat, "Merlin's beard she's a marvel to look at… shame her sister didn't seem to inherit the looks their mother must have given entirely to Aaliyah," he chuckled.

The other man chuckled darkly as well.

Lucius swallowed, attempting to loosen the collar at his neck. So Aaliyah and her sister, Anna were half witches and half sirens. Sirens were by far one of the rarest creatures in the magical world, and were rarely seen or heard from. He wondered how on earth their father, whoever the wizard had been, had been able to bed a siren and live long enough to do such an act. He dismissed these thoughts, sighing as he closed the door to his room. So that was it… Aaliyah could steal your heart away with not even a look in your direction merely because of the incredibly powerful and rare blood flowing through her and her sisters veins… He had no doubt even The Dark Lord himself would resist her beauty for very long…

.

.

.

(( Woooooo chapter 2! J I hope you all enjoyed this. So yea! Aaliyah and Anna are both half witches and half sirens. I dunno, I've just always loved the sirens in Greek mythology and all that jazz. I love the idea of them and how lethal and dangerous they are ;) I think that was an excellent trait to give to Aaliyah lol. Plus, I figure of J.K. Rowling can put in vampires, werewolves, banshees and other creatures, why couldn't I have a siren in the fan fic? :P So yea! MWAHAHAH So please review and lemme know what your opinions are on that little fact :D So yea! There will be a lot more of several character in this fan fic, like Voldemort, Aaliyah, Lucius, Severus, and no doubt loads of other characters taking focus for a while here and there :D I REALLY hope this turns out good. ALSO! You guys are probably like "Lady, it's only Friday, not Monday…." YAAAAAA I know, I looked at my schedule for school and Monday as an upload day are just NOT going to work. I'm at school from 9 am until like 6 pm on Mondays so that would just be WAY impossible to upload on a decent time lol. Friday's I'm at school only until 12 pm so I have ALL afternoonto upload which I think it great :D SO yea! Upload day for this fan fic is now Friday xD I hope that's alright :D ANYWHOOOO Please review, lemme know your thoughts on this so far, how do you like Aaliyah up to now? (Even though she was just introduced xD) What do you think of Lucius' thought process in this chapter and yadda yadda yadda. XD It is now 10:50 pm so I am OUTTA here and going to sleep cause I got work again tomorrow _ Niiighhhttt! 3 ))


	3. Do I make you Nervous?

(( Alright, so of course this is late, but I have an excuse (don't I always). Anyways, I'm going through a bit of a rough patch at University. I'm trying to drop out and transfer to a community college cauusseeeee I'm just not university material as it turns out _ Anyways, if this chapter is a bit off xD Well, do forgive me, I'm under a huge amount of stress right now and on the verge of f**king suicide cause of all this nonsense xD Anywayssssss OFF WE GO xDDDD Enjoy and ignore any bitterness I might throw into these rambles lolllll

ALSO for those of you wondering, yes this is a romance not only between Voldemort and an OC but more like Voldemort x OC x Lucius :D

ALSOOOO lol xD I got a few questions about the siren thing. No, sirens are not mermaids (they're very different) Yes there are sirens with some fish features on them, but a mermaid is different somehow… _ Also, sirens are originally three women who live on an island and are as human looking as any other girl but theyre devastatingly beautiful and sing to lure mens boats into the rocky shore around the island which kills them of course -w- Some sirens also have bird features O_o BUT for the fanfic, obviously Aaliyah and Anna's mother is human in appearance xDD no fish and bird features LOL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated works. I wish I did, for then I wouldn't be worrying about ANY of this crap -_- ))

.

.

.

"You're always staring at me… why is that?" Aaliyah chuckled softly from her seat out on the veranda facing out towards the lush and wild looking garden out back behind her enormous manor.

Lucius looked at her in surprise and said nothing for a moment.

It had been only two days since they'd come there, and Aaliyah had insisted on entertaining her guests for a little while, not quite feeling ready to leave home yet. He was amazed Voldemort didn't just leave right there at that. And yet he'd stayed, waiting for this woman.

He swallowed and looked back out at the garden silently. "I don't know what you're talking about…" he said stubbornly.

She smirked, looking up at him from the picture she was sketching in her lap. "Mhmm…" she mused softly.

He looked at her and for some reasons couldn't find it in his heart to be irritated at all with her.

She noticed and flashed a grin at him, though there was a dangerous side hidden beneath that smile as she turned back to her drawing, her thick dark lashes dusting her cheek bones elegantly.

"What did your mother look like?" he asked curiously.

"Why would you be interested in hearing about my mother?" she chuckled softly.

He shrugged. "I heard you're… heritage…" he said, not sure if saying he heard she was a siren might seem offensive or something to her.

She raised a brow. "You mean the fact that I'm half a siren?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and then nodded hesitantly. "Yes… that," he said.

She smirked. "She was devastatingly beautiful…" she murmured, pausing in her sketching for a moment.

Lucius stared out at the garden silently, feeling a bit at odds to look at her while she spoke about herself. He felt like he might get lost in that beauty without realizing it and she would laugh at him for it. He didn't want her to laugh at him…

"She could kill a man with a single look… if she wanted to that is," she smiled, rising from her chair and looking at Lucius' backside.

"She must have been beautiful…" he commented.

She smirked. "Very much so…" she murmured.

He breathed softly, looking out into the distance still, feeling there was something more she was going to say, and unsure whether to speak first or wait until her thoughts formed together so she could voice her ideas. Instead of that though, he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist from behind and he tensed, never in his wildest dreams having expected Aaliyah to physically come so close to him. It was alarming but very exciting at the same time…

"A…Aaliyah?" he stuttered uncertainly.

She smiled, looking over his shoulder at him, gauging his reactions from his facial expressions. "My mother was so beautiful… she could get a man into bed without even thinking about it…" she murmured into his ear. "Would you let me do something like that to you..?" she whispered into his ear hotly.

He felt his heart rate quicken within a second, and his breath came out a little shaky and uneven. "I… I don't know… what you're referring to…" he stated nervously.

She smirked, looking at him, her hands sliding down a little lower to toy with his belt clasp lightly. "Would you like it if I invited you to my bed for the night?" she asked bluntly.

He swallowed with great difficulty and refused to answer the question honestly. "No…" he croaked helplessly.

She grinned, moving to stand on her tip toes and kissed the part on his jaw line where his ear connected. "You seem so nervous all of a sudden…" she purred with a nasty little smirk. "You'll hurt my feelings if you keep acting that way…" she murmured against his ear.

He swallowed, turning towards her, looking down at the gorgeous woman before him. She was offering herself to him right on a silver plate but it felt so… dangerous, like it was some test. He shook his head finally. "I have a wife…" he finally said half heartedly.

Aaliyah smirked, looking at him. "Loyal man… a good triat to have in a husband…" she murmured, running a finger over his belt buckle, but then turned away. "Ah, my lord…" she smirked.

Voldemort stood near the doorway leading out to the veranda and looked at the two silently. "Well… I certainly hope I'm not disturbing something…" he sneered.

Lucius swallowed and shook his head.

Voldemort smirked, motioning for Aaliyah to come.

She looked at Lucius with a sideways smirk and then headed over to where the dark lord stood, following him back inside.

Lucius looked at the two, watching as Voldemort himself put an arm at the small of her back. He swore mentally, hating himself for getting so emotionally aroused by Aaliyah. Just only after a few days…

.

.

.

(( Yea, short again _ I know… but I'm trying ot drop out of university right now so that's a huge stress and making me not think straight as far as fiction goes -_- such a serious thing, cause if my family paid for my schooling then I wouldn't worry, I would just drop, but because I get financial aid from the government and all that it makes it a big messy and confusing process -o- Ugh… can I curl up into a ball and die now… xD Anyways, hopefully by next Friday all will be well and the chapter will be better xDDD This was just to let you know how drama is beginning to make itself apparent between these three especially xD It'll get even more dramatic for more other characters as well :D So be prepared! ))


	4. I Think I'll Enjoy You

(( Alrighty lol, so awesomely awesome :D I dropped out of University and got myself a job as YOU GUESSED IT! -w- A prostitute… LOOLLLL jokes :P I'm a telemarketer now (well… I will be after my interview today I hope _) xD So who knows? I might call your guys houses -w- mwahahahahaha Nah :P I call business actually so… yea -w- But you guys don't care xD You're all here for the chapter! :D Which, yet again has punctually arrived on a lovely Friday morning :D haha Before work of course -w- Because this is more important. DUH :D SOOOOO Hopefully this chapter turns out longer than the previous one xDDD Let me know what you all think! :D Also! Good news :D I'm starting up a youtube channel soon SOOOO once I get my first video up and done I want you guys ot go check it out and SUBSCRIBE DAMMIT! XDDD Nah lol, only do so if you want to -w- Hahahahah :D Also! If there's anything you want me to do on youtube then lemme know :D I love ideas haha Already got tons of my own haha for the main one. I kinda wanna do a comedy one too but what would YOU like to see on the comedy channel? :D Anyways! Back to the chapter. Please enjoy, review and lemme know your thoughts :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would not be working as a damn tele-whore xDDDD Joking J My job is great, I get paid to sit there and get hung up on. Not so bad hahahahahaha ))

.

.

.

Voldemort watched her hands delicately travel down the back of her neck, fully exposed for his liking… He smirked, licking his lips a little, delighting mentally at the fact that as leader of the group, he had any right to Aaliyah if he pleased. Of course… he would never admit to such… mundane needs.

Aaliyah glanced up in the mirror as she placed down her necklace and smirked faintly. "Enjoying the view?" she asked in a slightly husky tone.

He looked at her gaze, reflected in the mirror and sneered. "Don't think so highly of yourself…" he retorted calmly.

She grinned, looking down at her dress and reached behind her back, undoing it ever so slowly right before the Dark Lord himself.

He made no move to stop her… or leave the bedroom so as to provide her with any privacy. He wouldn't give her the idea that he was embarrassed to see a woman fully exposed before him… He'd seen many enough before he was destroyed and reborn of course. He watched as her hands slid further down her backside, her dress parting slightly on both sides to show off her bare, flawless back to him and only him.

Aaliyah looked over her shoulder with half lidded eyes and moved her arms in a way so her shoulder straps slid perfectly down her arms and the dress just barely held upon her curvaceous hips.

Voldemort smirked, watching the spectacle before him and met her amber yellow gaze, unflinchingly.

She smirked, bending down slightly and picked up her night dress, sliding it over her head and let it fall past her hips, her dress then sliding down with a slight arche of her back. Aaliyah then reached down and picked it up, straightened it and hung it upon the back of the chair neat her mirror.

The two said nothing, both pretending the raw and heated tension in the room didn't exist to them. They would not betray any weaknesses to one another without the other doing so as well.

Aaliyah moved to sit upon her bed and rubbed her aching shoulders, sighing softly as her hands moved back to undo her hair from its clip, letting the silvery white locks cascade down her backside. "Well then… are you done watching me for tonight?" she smirked, looking up at him.

Voldemort smirked back, looking at her once more, his eyes moving down and then back up to meet her gaze and nodded. "I believe I'm satisfied… for tonight…" he said calmly.

Aaliyah smirked, watching him exit her bedroom and lay back, sighing. She knew he spoke to no one but her in such an intimate way… and she would never dare breathe a word of it to anyone alive. It was her little secret and prize to have the Dark Lord speak to her differently than he did to anyone else.

Any other man speaking in such ways would mean nothing to Aaliyah, but because it was him… it made her insides turn to liquid fire in the most delightful and sinful of ways.

.

.

.

Lucius stared at the ceiling silently for some time, but was startled slightly at the sound of the door opening to his room. He sat up on his bed, looking at the slowly opening door and for a moment was shocked that Aaliyah would visit him at such an inappropriate hour… but dismissed the thought when the Dark Lord entered.

He swallowed and stood from where he'd been laying and looked at the hairless, pale man who led him and many others.

"My lord…" he addressed, nodding his head curtly.

"We leave tomorrow morning for Malfoy manor…" he said calmly.

Lucius looked at the man who practically owned him and frowned. "Aa… Aaliyah and Anna are coming then?"

"And Cecile, as well as any other woman Aaliyah sees fit to bring along with us."

Lucius nodded. "I… I'm not sure there are enough rooms availa-"

"I'm sure filling up each room with more than one person to accommodate the girls will be no problem with you, Lucius… After all, you wouldn't want Aaliyah to know her house is larger than yours…" he sneered.

Lucius swallowed with great difficulty and nodded. "Yes, my lord…" he answered.

Voldemort nodded, looking at Lucius scrutinably, but then turned away and left his room.

Lucius sighed heavily once he was sure his master had gone and slumped down onto the bed.

Narcissa would not be thrilled to have the house opened up to so many other strangers now, including the Death Eaters that had already claimed it as a second home from time to time…

.

.

.

Everyone stood ready that morning. All the Death Eaters had risen early, and the women had gotten dressed and prepared to leave for England to assemble together an army that would take down Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and thus… destroy Harry Potter, the one thing that stood in Voldemort's way.

Aaliyah walked calmly down the grand staircase within her home, passing by the others assembled there in the main entrance foyer and came to joined Voldemort, walking to his side and looked up at the slightly taller specimen. She smirked faintly, looking as gorgeous as ever, even so early in the morning and walked with him, her arm draped through his, like some personal mistress of his, towards the doorway.

Bellatrix looked ready murder Aaliyah with merely her glare, so full of hatred and venom, it was amazing the half siren didn't shrivel up and die right there on the cold floor of her home.

Lucius himself as well, watched as Aaliyah walked alongside his master, towards the doorway which would lead out to the exquisitely maintained front yard of her abode. He felt sickened by the way she draped her arm over his, like it was natural… like this wasn't going to be the only time she would do it… He hated that it wasn't his arm that hers rested in so perfectly.

Aaliyah seemed to feel his eyes watching her almost desperately, for her amber yellow eyes glanced over to him and sparkled in a purposeful way, before turning her attention back to Voldemort.

Something deep inside Lucius skipped a beat and he hesitated a moment before letting his breath out, hoping no one had noticed this little moment in time between him and Aaliyah. He reverted his attention back to the slender yet lusciously curved woman as her hips swayed with each step alongside the leader of their entire group… He supposed it was only natural that Aaliyah, the female leader would be drawn to the male leader of the entire army… Sighing, he moved to follow after them so as to be there soon after they arrived to show the striking young woman into his household so Voldemort could further woo her with what he'd claimed as his own without right.

He moved, following them solemnly out into the cold morning air and disapparated after the two, heading to his home.

.

.

.

Aaliyah felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked at Malfoy Manor. It was stunning in every way. Such a forceful display of power… raw power… she loved it. She turned when there was an audible noise near behind her and Voldemort and turned to see Lucius straightening himself and stride past her with a firm frown inlaid upon his powerful features as he proceeded up to his home.

"It's incredible… the sight of it makes me shiver," Aaliyah purred as he passed.

Lucius hesitated a moment and felt a nasty yet very pleasant shiver travel up his spine at her words and tone.

Aaliyah smirked, knowing full well the effect she had on him at that very moment. She pulled her fur coat tighter around her and looked at his backside. "Well? Will you let me in? It's not very polite of you to leave me out here waiting in the cold…" she pointed out calmly.

Lucius glanced over at her and then nodded, moving to enter his abode, making sure to let Aaliyah in before himself, followed by Voldemort. He then followed the two inside as other Death Eaters and witches from America began to apparate onto the front lawn of his manor.

Narcissa strode down the hallways purposefully towards her husband, her eyes wide with nerves as she reached up to cup his face and meet his eyes. "Lucius…" she breathed, her eyes then turning in concern to see Voldemort… and Aaliyah next to him. "Lucius… who is this?" she asked, looking up at him for an answer.

He sighed, glancing over at Aaliyah hesitantly.

The half siren, half witch took a step forward, her silvery white hair tumbling gracefully down her shoulders and back. She nodded her head once. "My name is Aaliyah. A pleasure to meet the lovely wife of Lucius Malfoy," she said with surprising delicacy.

Narcissa looked at Aaliyah quietly and swallowed. "Narcissa…" she finally said.

Aaliyah raised a brow.

"My name is Naricssa… I would like you to call me it," she said carefully.

Aaliyah smirked. "An honour… Thank you, Naricssa…" she said.

"You're an American."

Aaliyah nodded. "Yes. As is my sister, Anna, my good friend Cecile, and the other girls in my group," she said calmly.

Narcissa looked at her calmly and nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something for a moment, but thought better and turned to go, taking Lucius's hand, making sure he followed as other Death Eaters and women began to fill the front entrance of the manor.

.

.

.

"Who is she?"

"Narcissa…" Lucius sighed regrettably.

The blonde woman looked at her husband fiercely and shook her head. "Don't tell me she's some mistress of his… I can tell just by looking at her she's far more than that," she said, her tone being enough of a sign to show how much she demanded an answer from Lucius.

He looked at her silently. "You know very well who she is…" he said ominously.

Narcissa looked almost pained at the thought. "She can't be… that's impossible…" she breathed.

He shook his head. "It's her. The Dark Mistress… You knew it when you saw her. No average woman could look at someone the way she does and instill so much… fear and… other things… into a person," he pointed out.

Narcissa looked at her silently. "Other things?"

He looked at her.

She crossed her eyes, not wanting to even know what he meant by 'other things'. Somehow she had no doubt they weren't the same things she felt when she looked at Aaliyah. "How long?"

He frowned. "How long what?"

"How long will she be here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea, Narcissa… It was his order for her to come here and bring along anyone she thought worthwhile to bring. For the time being, until they are told to go elsewhere… they were reside here… with us…" he said.

She looked at him silently. Turning towards the door, she didn't say a word, knowng she could not defy The Dark Lord's order. His word was law in the manor. It may have belonged to Lucius by name, but that was all it belonged to him with now. Voldemort had claimed any right over it the moment he'd stepped foot within it. He commanded what went on within those walls, and even though he himself did not seem to stay there… he owned, without needing to say so, everyone within it.

.

.

.

"It's a lovely place you've got here."

Lucius looked up from the papers he was studying through from the Ministry at the sound of Aaliyah's voice. He sat up a little straighter, watching her hips sway with that effortless sway, her eyes roaming over every surface within his study.

She turned her amber gaze upon him and then looked at the papers. "Was I disturbing you?" she asked.

He shook his head, gazing at her longingly.

She smirked. "Good answer…" she murmured, resuming her little walk about his study, occasionally picking up something, looking over it and then setting it back down right back where it had been, as though untouched.

He swallowed a little, surprised how nervous it made him to be alone in a room with Aaliyah. She wasn't even doing anything to entice him, and yet here he sat, his heart racing like an animal, his mind being devoured with the most sinful of thoughts.

"I think I'll enjoy you…"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her in surprise. "Pardon?"

She turned to look over at him and held up a novel she'd taken down from one of his book shelves. "Can I borrow this?"

He looked at her, then the book and finally nodded.

She smirked and turned back to it, quietly flipping through some of the pages inside, probably to see if it was actually any good or not. Covers were deceiving that way…

If Aaliyah were a book, Lucius had no doubt in his mind, in fact… he was certain, she would be encrusted with gold and jewels, not a single thread out of place in her binding… everything would look superb and perfect, inviting you in, but the story inside would be horrid and treacherous… and dangerous.

Aaliyah glanced over at him and turned her body, stepping in his direction. "You know, Lucius…"

He tensed slightly at the sound of his name issued from her lips.

"I think… I'll enjoy staying in your home much more than I'd originally anticipated…" she said with a smirk, looking at him.

His grey eyes met her deep amber ones. "And why do you say that?" he asked, a false sense of calm making up his demeanour.

She looked at him and shrugged. "Do I need a reason?" she asked, raising a finely arched brow.

He looked down at his paperwork and frowned. "No…"

She smirked. "Yes… I didn't think so either…" she said, turning to go towards the door.

He kept his eyes forced down towards the papers on his desk, hating the way Aaliyah said nothing in all that time realistically, and yet every word she uttered in his presence held the utmost importance to him. He dreaded the effect that one woman could have on him so easily… It made him feel weak, wretched… pathetic. And yet no matter how much he told himself he wouldn't let her take control… he couldn't stop the feelings from reforming within him again… each and every time.

.

.

.

She glanced up into the mirror in the bedroom she'd been given and grinned. "What are you giving me that look for?"

Voldemort frowned, watching her. "Why do you keep talking to Lucius like he's some pet?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "It's fun. Why else?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She smirked darkly, pausing in the brushing of her hair. "Jealous?"

He made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a hiss. "Never," he spat.

She giggled in amusement. "I see…" she said, setting her hairbrush down and turned to look at him, folding her arms just beneath her chest, eyeing him up and down. Her approach towards him was slow and steady but very strong and trapping.

When she came to stand only a foot or so away from him, she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "You need not be jealous… I'm merely toying with the man…" she murmured. "After all… someone like me is only ever truly attracted to power…"

Voldemort felt his skin prickle at her words, goose bumps rising all over his forearms and body. He watched her take a measured breath and back away, her amber yellow eyes staring into his crimson red ones.

There was no denying something far deeper was going on here, but he couldn't quite place what that was…

Aaliyah smirked, turning away from him and went back to her hairbrush, something he found she did often.

He let his eyes roam down the sweet curve of her back, down to where her hips began and flowed into the lower half of her body. He then turned away, despising that moment of weakness he'd had with her, leaving the room without another word.

Aaliyah grinned, feeling rather amused with this spectacle… making sure to lock it away in her secret mental trove of treasured memories and moments.

.

.

.

(( Weeeee chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it : 3 More to come of course, but this one I found for some reason took on more of the Lucius and Voldemort competing over Aaliyah in a way they don't realize… more than anything else xD LULZ Anyways, off I go to get ready for my interview. HOPEfully this is a decent job -_-'' If not, I'll crap my pants and cry lol I NEED A JOBBBBBB Dx Not only do I need to pay my own way through school, but I NEED more makeups -w- Teehee 3 Such shallow reasons for money xDDDD Which is hilarious because I don't actually wear a whole lot of makeup on a day to day basis :P Lulz. Anywho! PLEASE lemme know what your thoughts are on this chapter! Also, please give me any ideas what you would like to see on you tube J And! Because I wanna do makeup tutorials too, what sort of makeup do you girls (or guys if you're reading and into that) wanna see? J Anything is appreciated and accepted ^^ So please lemme know in inbox messages or reviews if you want haha J It'll be neat to see what you're all into if you got ideas : 3 Anyways! Off I go J Ugh _ Gotta find a good outfit to wear to the interview. How do you explain away a leather jacket and lace leggings in an interview? Any idea? O_O Ya… I didn't think so xDDDD LOL jokes :P See ya! :D ))


	5. I'm No Lady

(( Ole! I got myself a job starting Monday :D Hello 1200 MINIMUM a month :P Awesommeeeee means I can finally buy all the makeup I want -w- Mwahahahaha hello Sugarpill Cosmetics 3 I'm gonna buy EVRERYTHING from their line :D It's all so adorable and awesome and cute :D And super pigmented -w- Very fun to work with : 3 Alrightyyy! So here we are with Chapter 5 of Luscious Temptation J I hope you all enjoy it J Lemme know your thoughts and opinions and any ideas you guys might have to make it interesting ;) lol

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would be making actual novels for tons of money, not sitting here behind a computer, working my ass bigger sitting as a telemarketer every day xDDD ))

.

.

.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair hesitantly, sighing shakily as he stared outside. It was beginning to cool down, the summer warmth disappearing from the United Kingdom at last. He was thankful for it. His favourite season was winter… cold, unwelcoming… beautiful… sometimes dangerous…

Aaliyah…

Thoughts of her made him shudder. If Aaliyah were to represent any season, he could easily picture her being nothing but winter. So cold, but fierce, her words as chilling as that biting wind which tore through yours clothes and made you shudder and feel so vulnerable… yes… If any season best represented her, it was winter…

"Busy?"

Lucius turned to look over his shoulder and saw none other than winter in woman's form herself. "No, why?" he asked.

She smirked. "I need to get into that library of yours," she said. "It turns out its locked when you aren't there," she grinned.

He swallowed and then nodded, walking towards her, being careful to keep his back straight, his face unwavering… and his demeanour unaffected by the half siren. "What do you need from there anyways?" he asked with a slight frown, glancing at her as they walked together down the hall.

"That book I was going to take last time I was there… I forgot it," she said casually.

He raised a brow. "Forgot it…"

She looked up at him and nodded. "What? You don't believe me?" she smirked.

He turned to look at the door as they approached, sighing, but said nothing.

Once the door was unlocked, he pushed open the door and held it open while Aaliyah passed him by, going right to where the book was on the shelf.

"Ah… good," she said.

"You got the right one?" he asked, looking at her quietly.

She looked over at him and nodded, walking back over.

He frowned slightly. "It's been about two weeks since you came in here… why ask for that book now?" he frowned. "You've had plenty of other opportunities haven't you?"

She smirked, slowing her stride a little as she passed. "Perhaps I was waiting for the perfect opportunity to come and get it…" she said darkly.

He looked at her, his grip tightening on the door knob. He cleared his throat quietly, meeting her golden gaze. "What do you mean…?"

She smirked mischievously, stepped towards him, her hand sneaking out and running along his belt smoothly, touching him through the shirt he wore that afternoon. "Isn't your wife out for the day..?" she purred, her eyes glinting wickedly, dark deeds in mind as she moved to walk away, heading down the hall silently.

It was unbelievable how fast his heart raced over those few words and that one touch. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, his eyes widened a little more than usual.

Someone cleared their throat.

He turned and saw Anna standing at the end of the hall, looking at him quietly.

He swallowed, reaching up to loosen his collar and closed the door to his study. He was about to turn back and tell her to leave or mind her own business, but found she was completely gone, like she'd never been there at all. He glanced around, wondering where the woman had disappeared to, feeling unnerved by the way she had looked not only at him, but into him in that bizarre way she would do on rare occasions when she didn't seem not all there anymore.

He shrugged off the feeling, moving to walk down the hall, trying to clear his thoughts.

.

.

.

Bellatrix frowned, glaring over her book as Aaliyah came to sit in one of the rooms, taking a seat at the table. She ran her eyes over the book and rolled her eyes, reaching up to play with one of her curls.

Aaliyah glanced up from her book and looked at Bellatrix, offering a vague smirk. "Afternoon…"

Bellatrix looked at her silently, turning her gaze down to whatever she was reading to pass the time, blatantly ignoring the half siren.

Aaliyah's eyes narrowed as she looked at the other, but she opened her own novel, beginning to read it quietly, minding her own business.

After some time, Bellatrix slammed her book down and leaned onto the table a little, leering at Aaliyah. "What exactly you playing at?"

Aaliyah glanced up, raising a brow. "Sorry?"

Bellatrix sneered. "Oh don't be sorry. You, girl, never been sorry. I can tell just by looking at you," she hissed.

Aaliyah smirked faintly, her blood red lips that day curving upwards slightly at the corners in a very unfriendly way. "Is that so..?" she purred, placing a finger sveltely in between the first few pages she'd already gone through, looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked, narrowing her eyes as she watched the other woman. "Yes I think it is. You use people, I can tell. You use them again and again until you grow bored with them or don't need them anymore. I know you do," she hissed.

Aaliyah smirked, looking at her. "Really…"

Bellatrix glared and nodded.

"Fascinating how you know me so well," Aaliyah said in a bored tone, going back to her book.

Bellatrix looked irritated by this. "The Dark Lord won't stand for you treating us like your personal toys," she said.

Aaliyah sighed, reaching up and yawned softly. "Mmm… certainly not. I wouldn't think he would," she replied, only half paying attention by this point.

Bellatrix fumed inside that she was having no affect on Aaliyah, and from the looks of it, nothing was even sinking in and resounding with the halfling. She stood up and glared. "Listen to me, you nasty little-"

"Bellatrix!" said a voice harshly, cutting through the woman's hard tone.

Bellatrix seemed to shrink away at the sound of his voice, turning to see none other than Voldemort himself striding into the dining area, which housed only Bella and Aaliyah only seconds before he'd entered.

He looked at Aaliyah silently, the silvery haired woman gazing back at him thoughtfully, quirking an eyebrow and then glanced at Bellatrix pointedly.

He turned his crimson gaze on Bellatrix, sneering. "Leave…" he ordered.

"But my-"

"Leave!"

She flinched, glancing at Aaliyah wide eyed, then quickly strode away, seeing it was clear she was not wanted there at that moment.

Aaliyah listened to the resounding footsteps of Bellatrix's retreat, then glanced up to meet Voldemort's eyes. She bowed her head slightly. "Afternoon…" she said.

He looked at her. "I don't appreciate you aggravating Bellatrix that way," he said, though there was a smirk to his words.

She smirked. "I did no such thing. She merely just doesn't like me," she shrugged, leaning back in her chair, an arm draped over the back of it, one leg folded over the other elegantly.

He smirked, moving to sit in the chair at the head of the table, resting his hands upon the edges of the arm rests. "You aren't very trust worthy…" he said.

She mock pouted. "Oh my, you'll hurt my feelings…" she grinned.

He smirked darkly at her.

She looked back at him calmly. "Do you not trust me?" she asked.

He frowned. "I trust no one…"

She smirked. "Mmm… smart man…" she commented. "The same goes for myself. I trust no one. Not even Anna," she grinned. "If you knew the things she's done before, you would see she's a lot nastier than she looks…"

"Like yourself?"

She laughed, tilting her head back. "Yes, I suppose you could say so," she grinned. "Though she's much more wicked, because she hides all those nasty personality traits. I, however… do not," she smirked, swinging her leg back and forth calmly.

He looked her up and down calmly. "You're by far one of the most fascinating women I've met to date…" he smirked. "And I thought Bellatrix was one of a kind…"

She grinned, standing from her chair. "Do you like fascinating women?" she asked.

He watched her make her approach. "Hmmm…" he smirked, tilting his head forward just barely, not saying yes or no.

She smirked, passing his chair, her fingers delicately whispering across the top of the chair. "You should make them yours then…" she smirked, looking at him, loving how he pretended not to be interested in what she was proposing. "Otherwise you might lose the chance and only become jealous of the winner in the end," she purred in a husky voice.

Voldemort sneered in amusement. "I don't get jealous… I always get what I want, and I will," he said turning to look at her.

Aaliyah looked back down at him, a smirk playing across her blood red lips, dark thoughts writhing in her mind. "Hmm… I'm sure you do…" she said contently.

He smirked.

She took another second, then turned away, slowly leaving the room, her hips swaying sensuously as she walked, leaving him in that room on his own to dwell on his thoughts.

.

.

.

Aaliyah sat in her bedroom, unwinding her hair from the braid she'd put it in only minutes before. She frowned slightly, finding herself rather… bored. She then winced when she heard a knock and sighed, rising from her bed.

Approaching the door, she ran her hands thorugh her hair once more to give it some natural tousle, then opened it, her eyes widening slightly. "Lucius?" she smirked. "What brings you here tonight?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and stood straight. "I was wondering if you had finished that book," he sighed, a slightly weary expression on his face as he looked around at her room scrutinably, wanting to see what she'd done with it. "Turns out I need it for something."

She grinned, stepping back to let him in. "Some light reading?"

He smirked, looking at her. "Sure…" he said, watching her close the door and stride across the room to get the book.

Aaliyah calmly looked through some things, wondering where she'd put it when there was a second knock on the door. She groaned, standing up straight and glowered at the door.

Lucius was surprised how attractive she could be even when glowering at something. And that groan… it send shivers up his spine. He watched her go to the door and open it, a man standing behind it.

Aaliyah sighed. "What do you want?" she asked.

The man, another Death Eater who'd recently pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord, stood with a smug smirk. "I wanted to come see you again," he said in a deep rich voice.

Aaliyah looked at him, seemingly unimpressed. "What makes you think I wanted to see you?" she asked.

Lucius raised a brow, frowning slightly as he watched this relatively good looking male bother Aaliyah. It was clear he wasn't wanted there, and yet he couldn't seem to take the hint and leave.

The man glanced over at Lucius and nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing to him, his eyes roaming over Aaliyah blatantly. "Well, it seemed to me like you certainly enjoyed yourself a few nights ago…" he smirked. "I figured maybe…" he said and reached out, touching her silvery hair softly, "we could continue our nightly activities…" he smirked perversely.

Lucius's blood boiled, looking at the two, immediately hating this man who had seemingly had his hands all over Aaliyah in private.

Aaliyah frowned, glancing over at Lucius, then back up at the man. "Not interested…" she said calmly.

He frowned, dropping her hair and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Aaliyah crossed her arms, looking at him with a firm expression. "I'm not interested. I have no interested, and never have, in continuing what I started. I don't like you, so leave me alone," she said.

The man looked actually angry and reached for his wand, ready to threaten her.

Lucius fumed inside, grabbing his cane and pulled his wand free, but didn't make any move to stop the man.

Aaliyah already had her wand out, from Merlin knew where and had it thrust under the man's chin, digging in mercilessly to the point the was on his toes, whimpering for her to not do anymore. "Come near me again and try to threaten me, I dare you," she growled into his ear, the tip of her wand searing red, burning through his skin.

His cries filled the hallway, but when Lucius looked, somehow, Aaliyah had already set up a barrier to render his cries useless… no one would hear them except him and her and Lucius.

"Get out of here…" she finally hissed, relenting and backed off, watching the man clutch his neck, glaring at her but also looking alarmed at the ferocity in her tone and the nasty burn her wand had left.

Within seconds he had turned the corner and left, muttering very shrewd and nasty things about how much of a whore Aaliyah was.

She watched him go, then turned and walked back into her room, sighing as she closed the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes and sighed. She then opened them and looked at Lucius. "Sorry…" she smirked. Her eyes then glanced down to his wand, still opened and clutched in his hand. "What were you planning to do with that exactly?" she giggled.

He frowned, looking at it, putting it back into his cane and then looked at her again. "He's a fowl man for treating a lady like that…" he commented.

Aaliyah's smirk widened into a grin. "You know as well as everyone else I'm far from being a lady…" she purred, pushing off the door and sighed, sitting on her bed. "Men take advantage of me when I tempt them… and let them," she said, looking up at him, watching as he sat down next to her on the bed.

He looked at her hair, then her eyes. "They're asses for letting you slip past them…" he said without thinking.

She looked at him and smirked darkly, reaching her hand out and ran the pads of her fingers under his chin slowly and lightly. "You're telling me you wouldn't just take advantage of this situation right now… if I let you..?" she asked in a husky voice, looking at his mouth which had parted a little.

He looked at her, his breath catching in his throat for a moment, and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Aaliyah closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hand sliding up to his cheek to cup it as his hands moved to her shoulder, then to her back, pulling her closer to himself. She smirked as he nibbled her lower lip and pulled it back as she parted for a quick breath, their breath mixing between each others lips.

She then smiled against his lips as she felt the bed come up under her backside, Lucius's weight laying over her. She grined when he pulled away and watched as his hands reached for the buttons holding the top of her dress closed. "Ah ah… one minute," she said, sitting up and left him lying there on the bed.

He watched her get up and reached behind her neck, undoing the tie behind her neck keeping the dress on. She let it slide to the floor, now standing in nothing but her underwear.

Lucius's heart nearly stopped at the flawless sight of her. He sat up and brushed back a few locks of her silvery white hair, exposing her bare breasts. The sight nearly made the man blush, though the blood was most definitely too scarce now to reach his face. He ran his hands down her sides, past her waist and to her hips, sliding off the thong she wore, letting to drop the floor.

She smirked, watching him without embarrassment. She moved one knee to rest just on the side of his hip and reached out, undoing his shirt, sliding it off with ease, and then reached for his belt, undoing it, tugging his pants open so he could be fully naked as she was.

Once his clothes were strewn about the floor, Aaliyah let him roll them over and parted her legs to him, gasping as he slid into her without hesitation.

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his again as their bodies moved like one, their moans and pants filling the bedroom she stayed in. The bed rocked under the forceful thrusts of Lucius who surprised Aaliyah with his dominance.

When they gave in entirely to one another and reached their peaks, Aaliyah cried out in pleasure, arching her back while Lucius buried his nose into her neck, groaning softly at the intense ecstasy wracking his lower half.

When Aaliyah felt him relax and pull out of her, she let a soft sigh escape her lips and she looked up at him, watching him as he lay down next to her. "Hmm…"

He glanced at her. "What?"

She grinned. "Nothing… I just didn't expect you to be so… passionate," she grinned.

He smirked and put an arm around her waist, propping his head up with his arm while he admired the splendid vision before him.

She looked back at him and raised a brow. "You aren't just going to leave?" she asked.

He smirked, moving to kiss her forehead gently. "No… not tonight…" he assured her.

She seemed somewhat surprised for a moment, but then grinned and leaned up, pressing her lips to his and sighed. "Good… I quite like you…" she smirked. "Wouldn't want that to change…" she purred.

He smirked, nodding in agreement, not too fond of her disliking him for unknown reasons.

She then sighed and lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt him tug the blanket up over them for the evening so they could relax before falling asleep.

.

.

.

Lucius got dressed in the early hours of the morning, tugging his pants up as he quietly got out of the bed. He glanced over, seeing Aaliyah watching him and smirked.

Her smirk widened even more when she saw he caught her staring. "Don't mind me… I'm just enjoying the view," she purred seductively.

He smirked, very much tempted to climb back into bed with her and very much indeed continue their previous activities. He knew he couldn't though, pulling on the rest of his clothes and sighed. "Will you allow me to come back later?" he asked.

She grinned, sitting up in the bed, her silvery hair tumbling down her bare back, the blanket covering her front. "Hmmm… most likely," she smirked wryly. "I'll be looking forward to it…" she said.

He smirked, reaching for the door and stepped out, closing it quietly behind him.

He turned to go to his own bedroom, but stopped when he saw Voldemort coming down the hall.

It was all too obvious the menacing stare which was directed straight at Lucius.

The blonde male swallowed, looking at his master of sorts. "My lord…" he said, bowing his head respectably.

"There will be a meeting tomorrow evening…" he said darkly. "I expect you to be there…. It'll be important," he sneered.

Lucius looked at him quietly and nodded. "Of course…" he said.

With that, Voldemort passed him by, looking most unlike his usual composed self. He looked… angered.

.

.

.

(( Dun dun dunnnnn I know it's a bit late _ BUT I had to go to my work to get paperwork filled out (totally forgot about all the paperwork required xD fml lol) ANNDDDD I had to go to Niagara Falls for an hour or so with my mom, then eat dinner and THEN come onto my laptop to finish the chapter and edit it J ANYWAYS! Please lemme know what your thoughts are : 3 I'm excited for chapter 6! XD I have such a bit shocker for you all (unless you already figured it out) xDD WHICH I HOPE NOT LOL Anywhooooo toodloo until next Friday : 3 ))


	6. My Dearest

(( WOOOOO chapter 6! FINALLY the big reveal that I wanted to have come out is coming out in this one ;) IF you haven't read Other Evils in this World yet GO READ IT BEFORE THIS CHAPTER! The reveal is huuuuggeee (I hope) xDDD YOU MUST ALL REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID EVEALING THIS BIG SECRET! XDDD I wanna know if it was good, was it obvious, what? XD Anyways! A LOT of this chapter and dialogue is taken straight from the 7th HP book, I DO acknowledge that, but I do not own it, that ALLLLL belongs to the brilliantly wonderful J.K. Rowling :D I may have made a few adjustments and additions here and there but that's it J Anywho! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D P.S. This is uploaded at friggin 6 am without even being looked through for spelling cause I just don't got the time and niehter does anyone else so SHUT IT if theres any spelling mistakes xDDD Im TIREDDDD I was up till 12 am finishing it so it went smoothly xDD Enjoy it -determined face-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. Only these three fan fic I have up xD Shame shame :P BUT I'm quite proud of the first one -w- Mwahaha, Also, if I DI own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be getting up at 5 am just to go to a job I'm still not fully understanding after a full week of training -o- Blarghhh ))

.

.

.

Voldemort frowned, looking out the window at the front yard where Aaliyah roamed.

"Come away from the window…" purred a voice from the bed.

He frowned, turning to look at Bellatrix who lay in the bed, disrobed entirely underneath, from their previous activities only a short while beforehand.

Normally, he never would have gone for one as annoying as Bella, but he found he had… urges. Urges any male couldn't help succumbing to eventually. Instead of showing weakness to one like Aaliyah, he came to Bellatrix who had been more than willing to open the door between her legs to him for the night.

"Don't think you have the power to order me around," he said menacingly, highly irritated with the way she tried to tempt him back to bed when he was clearly more than finished with her.

Her usual smile faded and she looked at him in confusion. "Yes, my lord…" she nodded, pulling the covers up more to hide herself from him.

He nodded curtly, heading towards the door and opened it.

Bellatrix sat up and looked at him with a pout. "That was it?" she sighed.

He frowned, looking at her, seeing no need to provide any reason why he was leaving or staying, what have him. He turned away, leaving the bedroom silently.

.

.

.

Aaliyah ran her fingers along the posts of the fence, her hand passing through mist when she walked next to the entrance of the Malfoy household. Her lips parted a little as she watched her hand pass through with ease, then reconnected with the black iron of the real fence. Her faint relaxed smirk returned.

She then paused, hearing footsteps making an approach towards the Manor. Turning, she saw a darkly cloaked figure making their way through the smokey gates of Malfoy Manor, continuing their powerful strides towards the front door.

Severus Snape.

She watched him make his way up the stairs and inside, wondering why he looked so… serious that late afternoon.

.

.

.

Severus made his way up the cold staircase, a deep frown set upon his features as he figured out how to deliver the news he'd come by recently. All relating to Potter of course.

As he made his way up the stairs, he paused, seeing Anna wandering on her own, out towards the side of the house. As far as he could remember, he had never seen the woman walking on her own, anywhere let along outside. He frowned, feeling something drawing him to the woman, so he paused, turning to go to her, wondering if she had gotten herself lost or wandered off from somewhere she was supposed to stay. She didn't seem entirely… there.

He turned the corner of the large manor and followed her, frowning as he looked at her. "Anna?" he called out calmly, his deep voice cutting through the silence easily.

Anna paused in her walk, staring ahead un-movingly.

He approached, looking at her with a deep frown. "What are you doing?"

She turned to face him, her bangs obscuring her eyes slightly, though she didn't seem to be looking at him either. Rather… through him.

It was unnerving.

Severus frowned more deeply, crossing his arms. "Are you supposed to be out here?" he asked.

Anna looked up at him quietly, and then slowly stepped past him, heading back inside the house. It was pretty obvious she had no inclination to speak to the man.

He rolled his eyes, finding her very odd, and unlike anyone he'd met before.

He turned, going back inside, hoping to make sure he was not going to be late for the meeting with everyone.

.

.

.

"Yaxley, Snape… You are very nearly late," said a nasty voice from the head of the table.

Snape and Yaxley approached their master, keeping their heads bowed in some semblance of respect, while moving to take their seats.

"Severus, here," Voldemort pointed at the seat to his immediate right. "Yaxley - beside Dolohov."

The two men took their allotted seats, most eyes following Severus Snape as he moved.

Aaliyah glanced over at him, seated near the other head of the table, far enough away from Bellatrix to feel like she wasn't going to be a complete hassle to deal with.

"So?"

Snape looked at Voldemort calmly, folding his fingers together. "My lord, The Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

Those gathered around the table took deep interest in the news Severus had delivered to them that evening. It was very useful indeed.

"Saturday… at nightfall…" Voldemort repeated quietly. Voldemort looked at Snape quietly, running through his thoughts and then smirked. "Good. Very good. And this information comes-"

"-from the source we discussed…" Snape said calmly.

Aaliyah looked at Voldemort, raising a brow curiously.

"My lord."

Aaliyah turned to see Yaxley leaning forward onto the table to look at his master.

"My lord, I have heard differently."

"Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Snape smirked.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.

Aaliyah looked at the man quietly and then looked over at Voldemort with a wry smirk, but noticed he himself was not laughing.

His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and

he seemed to be lost in thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy –"

Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?"

"At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. " Willthe Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

Once again, Aaliyah and the rest of those gathered turned to look at Yaxley quietly, awaiting his response.

Yaxley squared his shoulders.

"My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have – with difficulty, and after great effort – succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."

Many of those sitting around Yaxley, including Aaliyah a little, looked impressed; his neighbour, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back.

"It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

"Yes – my Lord, that is true – but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort.

"At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."

"He will not do either," said Snape. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."

"All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."

Aaliyah glanced over at Lucius and smirked.

Lucius met her gaze for a moment, but looked away, not wanting anything to show between them, especially with Narcissa there. Not only that, Voldemort has been treating him more cruelly than usual. He had been nasty after he'd failed to retrieve the prophecy two years prior, but after last night… he was particularly… personal about his hatred, for reasons he hoped he misinterpreted.

Voldemort felt hatred roil up inside, but refused to show it, instead, looking back up at the body revolving above them.

"I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."

The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.

"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."

At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.

"Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.

Aaliyah watched him go, raising a brow and then glanced over at Lucius again.

Narcissa didn't fail to notice this exchange, glancing at Lucius when he met Aaliyah's eyes and looked away… guiltily. She swallowed, feeling a lump arise in her throat, immediately looking away and hoping she had just imagined it.

"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see…" Voldemort said calmly, his eyes scanning, and almost immediately coming to rest on none other than Lucius. "Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."

Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I …"

Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife apprehensively. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her sudden touch, numbly, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

Aaliyah didn't miss the glance shared between Lucius and Narcissa briefly and frowned a little, her attention redirected at Voldemort.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.

"And the core?"

"Dragon – dragon heartstring."

"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

Aaliyah, too, did not miss the movement and her eyes widened a fraction, surprised by the severe misjudgement by the man.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? _My _wand?"

Several of those gathered sniggered, amused by this idiocy, though Aaliyah merely frowned, not liking where this was going. It felt like Voldemort was personally taunting Lucius… and she had no doubt as to what his reasons were. The thought nearly made her smirk, but she didn't not liking the way the blonde male was being treated tonight.

"I have given you your… liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late … What is it about my presence in your home that displaces you, Lucius?"

"Nothing – nothing, my Lord!" Lucius blurted, not unhappy with his masters presence, but rather… unhappy with the way he was personally attacking him now and had been the previous few hours. He wish he didn't know why…

On the other Narcissa, was clearly not unhappy with Voldemort's presence, but more so… Aaliyah's of course.

Lucius knew this as well, though neither dared voice it.

"Such _lies _Lucius …" Voldemort sneered, knowing neither would dare speak out against him.

The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.

The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it – we do," he said almost pleadingly. In many ways he did still desire Voldemort to succeed and rise to immense power… but being here, knowing why Voldemort was looking for any way to embarrass and ruin him today… it was such stress on the man, he was surprised he could hold out for this long without letting loose with some sort of outburst.

"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure." She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.

Aaliyah glanced over at the dark haired woman and narrowed her eyes slightly. Bellatrix. Oh how sorely tempting it was to just wry the witches neck sometimes… but Aaliyah was far above such daunting tasks. She glanced over at Voldemort, wondering what he would say.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

"No higher pleasure … even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed wit happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.

Aaliyah smirked nastily, crossing her arms and even let out a small laugh, only amused by Bellatrix's embarrassment. Not Lucius'. Though… it was oddly amusing in her opinion to see the Malfoy's so… lowly for the time. Nothing personal of course.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We – Narcissa and I – have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."

"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.

"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."

And the laughter died at once.

Aaliyah returned her attention to the leader of the group, impressed by the commanding tone in his voice.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"

Aaliyah reached up, covering a slight yawn.

Voldemort didn't miss this, frowning as he looked at the half siren, half witch. He said nothing however when their eyes met, crimson with amber.

"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world … we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain …" Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.

Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Aaliyah curiously glanced over at the blonde boy who resembled his mother more so than his father in her opinion. No interest to her.

Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes … Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles … how they are not so different from us … "

Aaliyah glanced over at Anna, frowning when the dark haired woman shifted faintly, looking at the revolving woman.

Anna caught her gaze and looked back down, resuming her thoughtless and unseeing gaze, discouraged by the scowl on her pretty sister's face.

Aaliyah made sure Anna wasn't paying too close attention anymore and then turned back to look at Voldemort curiously.

One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again. "Severus … please … please … "

Aaliyah glanced at Severus curiously, raising a brow. She wondered how close their working relationship was that the woman would beg the dark haired male to help her when clearly he was amongst their ranks now.

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet _. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance … She would have us all mate with Muggles … or, no doubt, werewolves … "

Nobody laughed this time.

Aaliyah herself didn't even smirk. She merely frowned, looking at their leader quietly. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice.

For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair.

Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.

" _Avada Kedavra"_

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs.

Aaliyah didn't flinch at the resounding crash, but merely made a disgusted expression and glanced at Voldemort, wondering if that show was really all that necessary.

Draco fell out of his onto the floor.

"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.

Aaliyah watched the snake slither from its master and to the floor, a smirk playing upon her features, and then looked at Voldemort.

He was watching her.

She smirked even more so, a slight shiver travelling up her back at the expression on his face, so serious… so strong. It made her desire him even more now.

He smirked viciously.

.

.

.

After the meeting was completed, Severus left the room after momentarily discussing a few things with The Dark Lord. He walked briskly down the halls, eager to return to someone he wanted more than anything to see. He turned the corner, striding through the front doors of Malfoy Manor with purpose, and nearly had a heart attack, thinking the one person he dreaded to see there had somehow come… but it was merely Anna.

He frowned, moving to go past her towards the gates just ahead of them, but stopped when he heard her speak.

"…smell…"

He frowned, pausing in his stride, turning to see her staring ahead looking as mindless as ever. Evidently, the woman had completely lost her mind long ago. "Excuse me?"

Anna's eyes remained unfocused for a while, the slight breeze lifting a few locks of hair. She then turned to look at him, her eyes VERY much focused suddenly. "That smell…"

He felt a shudder pierce through him at the way her eyes seemed to stare right into the deepest and darkest depths of his soul.

"What smell..?" he questioned with a deep frown.

She smiled sadly. "Coconuts and strawberries…" she whispered. "it's not very strong… just barely there anymore… But… you smell just like her…" she murmured.

He felt sickened to his stomach suddenly.

"Like who..?" he asked slowly and quietly, glancing around with a deep frown, not wanting anyone to hear whatever this conversation was about.

Anna lifted her head a little more and looked right into his eyes with her own heartbreaking stare. "My daughter…" she whispered.

He clenched his jaw tightly.

"My Lilia…" she breathed.

The two were silent for several moments until he finally spoke.

"MIss. Gunner's mother has long since passed away… besides, her mother's name was… Ana…belle…" he trailed off, looking at her suddenly in confusion. "Your name is…"

"Anabelle…" she nodded. "Anna… is merely for short…" she clarified.

Severus was deeply disturbed by this.

"Anabelle Sutcliff…" she said quietly, looking down, disheartened. "My dearest Lilia…" she sighed. "How is she?"

He stared at her silently. "Miss. Gunner is fine…" he said quietly. "She says you died," he said with a frown. "So why are you here right in front of me, clearly not dead and buried somewhere in the ground?"

She closed her eyes. "Because I did not wish for her to know who I was… who her family is…" she choked out faintly. "I didn't want her to be a part of this world… she deserved better…"

"You left her with a monstrosity for a father," he seethed angrily.

She looked heartbroken at this. "It was for the best…"

"For the best? That girl was broken long before I got to her, and just when I helped her that horrid man broke her all over again… How can you live with yourself, knowing she was being raised in that sort of home?"

She looked at him sadly. "Because I'm no better than him… You know as well as I do Aaliyah is her aunt… What sort of world do you think that girl would have been brought up in if I had stayed and she'd come to learn what one half of her family is like?"

He said nothing to that question, realizing in a way she was right… the thought of Lilia growing up in a family where one half was related to the darkest witches of the Western world made him nearly ill. But she having lived for so long with Alex Gunner wasn't any better in his opinion.

"Why does she think you to be dead then?"

She smiled weakly. "Because I altered her memory… as well as my husbands…" she said without hesitation.

He stared at her silently. "What?" he finally hissed.

She looked away. "I altered their memories to suit my needs for leaving… I couldn't simply go… it would crush Lilia and make Alex come searching for me… Believing I was dead… was the easiest option for all of us…" she said.

He looked at the woman before him, wondering if she was just seeing into some future and just knew all the answers, of if she genuinely knew Lilia and really was his young lover's mother. A very unlikely and deranged mother, in his opinion… but still Lilia's supposedly dead mother none the less.

That answer was suddenly answered when Anna looked up at him, a gust of wind brushing away her long messy black hair…

Those vivid green eyes met his dark ones and he realized Lilia may have possibly inherited them from her mother. She didn't have to inherit them from her father… a very sick and twisted man in his opinion. He could see Lilia looked almost exactly like her mother. He could tell somewhere beneath all that sadness and dark messy hair… Anabelle was equally as beautiful as her sister, Aaliyah.

His heart wrenched, wanting nothing more then to go to Lilia and keep her close to his side. He wouldn't ever let her lose him if he could do anything about it… He would never leave her behind the way Anabelle had so many years ago, especially in such a cowardly way.

"She is not your dearest Lilia…" he finally said,

Anna looked up at Severus quietly, her lips slightly parted, her expression one of confusion.

"If she was your dearest… you never would have left her. You would have left behind your past, no matter how dark, and raised that girl the way a real mother would have… You're nothing but a cowardly half witch that gave up her daughter merely because it was convenient…" he said coldly.

With that, he turned to go, pausing one last time, hoping Anna would never see Lilia and tell her anything of what he said here today. She might not have been trustworthy, but she was his Lilia's mother after all…

"You're right about one thing… it is better that she believe you to be dead…" he commented before walking ahead, leaving Malfoy Manor.

Anna watched his retreating back and felt a small clench in her heart, but ignored it… knowing that he was right.

.

.

.

(( BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM! HOW DID YOU LIKE THEM APPLES! Bwahahahah so ya :P Now you all know who Anna REALLY is :P and who Aaliyah is, and how they relate to Other Evils in This World -w- Mwahahah, sneaky? No? TELL MEEEE Review Review Review! AND YOU KNOW I MEAN YOU TOO T.M.! I EXPECT A PHONE CALL TELLING ME HOW I DID DAMMIT! XDDDDDDD and now off I go to get another wonderful 4 hours of sleep before another boring and complicated day at work xD Gimme lots of reviews people -_- I deserve it, rawr xD ))


	7. We Fly

(( WOW, so guess who's developing heart spasms O_o good lord xD I hope I don't die. And if I do, make it AFTER my nineteenth birthday because I really wanna wear my Halloween costume this year and go to Sephora on mah burfdaayyyy xDDD I'm so shallow -_- I know LOL So what are you all going as for Halloween? :O I'm going as "Miss Wonderland" xD it's some Alice in Wonderland themed costume :D I LOOOVVEEEE it, disappointed that it didn't come with the stockings _ but ah well xD the costume was so expensive -_- like… 84 dollars *flails* But it's ridiculously adorable :D and it's got SO much detail on it! :D I love it hahaha I was so torn between that one and Bell from beauty and the Beast xD Ahhhh but the Bell costume was only available in XS -_- and… to be quite frank… my badonkadonk would never fit into that size of a dress xDDD Anyways! Please comment and lemme know what you're going for Halloween as! J I love hearing what costumes are out there :D I just love Halloween xDD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would be rich, get lipo on my behind and fit into that damn Bell costume too! XD Switch halfway through Halloween night xD hahahahaha I'm a weirdo Q_Q I know… ))

.

.

.

"What?" Voldemort frowned as he looked at Aaliyah entering the room he had come to for some peace and quiet.

Aaliyah smiled ruefully at the man and approached calmly. "Oh nothing… I merely wondered if I might participate in helping you with your plans to catch and kill the Potter boy once he is moved?" she asked, coming to rest her back against the window sill, folding her arms over each other and looked outside.

He frowned, looking at her. "I require no one's help…" he sneered, narrowing his eyes slightly .

Aaliyah regarded him coolly. "Hmm… I see… so you won't even let me listen so I can go on to tell my girls what the plan is?" she asked, quirking a brow. "You need not take any suggestions from me… I merely wish to know what it is you have in mind to do…" she said quietly.

He regarded her almost wearily. "When I decide on a plausible plan, I will come and find you…" he said simply.

She smirked wryly, nodding and left the room.

He watched her go silently, his eyes darkening as she turned the corner and disappeared from his view.

Aaliyah continued her way down the hall, humming calmly to herself when she saw Anna up ahead, looking tired and more distant than normal. Aaliyah frowned, walking over and reached out, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Anna? Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Anna remained silent for some time, but eventually stepped away, Aaliyah's fingers dangling mid air into nothing as Anna walked away. "I'm fine…" she said distantly as she walked away.

Aaliyah frowned deeply, watching her sisters receding backside, feeling deeply uneasy about whatever was going on with Anna. She just knew whenever her sister was bothered by something… what annoyed Aaliyah was that Anna never TOLD her what those things were.

Sighing, she made her way down the hall again and stopped when she saw Narcissa making her way up the stairs.

Narcissi reached the top of the banister and paused, looking over at Aaliyah silently. The muscle in her jaw visibly clenched and she swallowed with seemingly great difficulty.

"Narcissa…" Aaliyah acknowledged calmly with a slight nod of her head.

"Aaliyah…" the blonde woman said quietly.

Lucius too came up behind Naricissa, reaching the top of the stairs and looked over at Aaliyah. His gaze faltered for a moment, but he squared his shoulder and reached out, placing his hands on Narcissa's arms delicately. "Is something wrong, Aaliyah?" he asked tensely.

Aaliyah raised a brow and shook her head. "Not at all… should there be?" she asked and smirked.

His gaze pleaded for her not to do anything stupid. "No… not that I am aware of…" he said.

She nodded. "Well then… I best be off…" she said, nodding to them both and calmly passed them by, walking down the stairs, her hands gracefully hovering just above the banister as she made her way down.

.

.

.

"We will fly…" he said and smirked. "There is no way they will navigate the Floo Network. They do not trust it enough. The only logical way they will transport Potter to the safe house is by flying on their broomsticks," Voldemort commented. "On that same night, we will be ready in the skies for them… and we will destroy them and at last kill Harry Potter once and for all," he said with such power in his voice.

It sent a chill down Aaliyah's backside hearing him speak the same words he'd told her only minutes before… but in such a raw and passionate way. Ready to kill Potter no matter what the cost… She smirked at the thought.

She then glanced at Anna and nudged her gently. "Anna?"

Anna glanced up at her calmly. "What..?" she asked quietly.

Aaliyah frowned. "You sure there's nothing on your mind?" she asked in a whisper.

Anna nodded. "Sure…" she murmured absently, refocusing her attention oddly to The Dark Lord's informative speech.

Aaliyah glowered at her, but then refocused on what Lord Voldemort was saying.

"When we fly, I will be the one to kill Potter. Not a single one of you is to lay any harm upon the boy. He is mine…" he smirked.

Aaliyah smirked, finding the deal fair enough. She didn't care who she killed that night. As long as it was someone and it was brutal.

.

.

.

A knock.

Aaliyah entered the study Lucius more often than not disappeared into. She smirked, closing and locking the door behind her and approached the blonde.

He looked at her hesitantly. "Aaliyah… my wife…"

"Is not here at this moment," she cooed, pressing a finger to his lips. She smirked and looked at him. "Calm yourself, Lucius. You mustn't think every time I come to talk to you I'm after your body alone," she smirked. "It might make people suspicious," she purred into his ear.

He felt a shudder run up his spine at her tone. He sighed, looking away.

She smirked, straightening up and looked out the window. "Will your wife be joining us on the evening which we hunt down Potter and his comrades?" she asked.

He looked at her wildly. "Absolutely not. I would never let Naricssa be exposed to such danger," he said seriously.

Aaliyah glanced over at him and raised a brow, her smirk slipping away. "And you have no problem with me going out there and doing the dirty work then?" she asked.

He looked at her and stood from his chair. "You're one of the most wicked witches in all of America. Would it really make any sense for me to worry about you during such a simple and quick task?" he asked.

She looked up at him and frowned. "So you do not worry about my safety then…"

"Aaliyah…" he sighed. "That isn't what I meant and you know it…" he said certainly, looking into the pools of amber she had for eyes.

She watched him for a moment and turned away, looking out the window again. "Just because I'm intelligent and can fend for myself if I need to means you don't have to worry about me then? That's such a cruel thing to say…" she sighed.

He looked at her backside and sighed. Calmly, he approached and rubbed her arms gently, looking at her waterfall of silver hair. He leaned down and closed his eyes for a moment, delighting in her scent and then opened his eyes. "Then stay…" he murmured.

She remained quiet.

"Stay, because I don't like the idea of you being in danger…" he said finally, looking at her longingly.

She felt the corner of her lips tug upwards again and then turned away, slipping out of his grasp. "Pity. I cannot stay. What do you take me for, Lucius? A weak woman?" she smirked, walking backwards towards the door. "As sweet as your worry over me is… I'm afraid I can't resist the idea of flying high and wreaking havoc on those who stand in my way," she purred, unlocking the door.

He looked at her in confusion as she slipped out. Once out of his sight, he clenched his teeth and then sat down, hanging his head in his hands miserably, hating how easily Aaliyah toyed with him and his emotions.

It was not only cruel… it was so inhuman of her…

.

.

.

(( Okay I know, short chapter HOWEVER, it IS up extra early, I have been distracted by Homestuck all week xD, I work tomorrow from 7-4, I go shopping with a frind for eye lashes for Halloween and her Halloween costume, AND I'm having heart issues today xD So gimme a BREAK people xDDD This is dedication! I'm in severe discomfort and still witing you SOMETHING at least somewhat entertaining (the end I think at least xD). Anyways, please comment if you have anything at all that you would like to let me know about the chapter and yadda yadda yadda I;m off to bed cause I'm already like two hours past my current bed time -_- I'm gonna be konked out and dying at wotk tomorrow because of this xDD LOL ))


	8. Fateful Encounter

(( Wow, know what isn't fun? Coming home from work only to spend 2 hours throwing up, another hour trying to go to sleep so you can sleep off the stomach pains and then waking up against 4 am to throw up some more only to have to suck it up and go to work for 8 and a half hours xD THAT is what sucks my dearies. BUT~ even though the chapter is VERY late (I do greatly apologize) it ISSSSSS up! :D So please read and enjoy as more drama brews and boils xD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated works. If I did, I wouldn't be freaking over how I'm gonna manage to keep my current job without losing my mind and social life entirely :P lmao ))

.

.

.

He slammed the door closed behind him, glaring furiously at his hand which had burnt slightly from the force of Potter's wand which had retaliated and shattered Malfoy's that night.

He heard someone enter after him and turned around, looking like a rabid animal.

Aaliyah looked at him, breathing shakily from chasing after him, having never seen him so furious before. She hadn't known him long, but Lord Voldemort losing his cool wasn't something Aaliyah figured happened all that often. Her golden amber eyes met his crimson ones and for a brief moment there was concern in her eyes and something she had yet to see in his, but both glances vanished and she pushed the door closed behind her, walking towards him.

He took a step back and glared. "Don't you dare come any closer," he snarled.

She frowned, looking at him. "Let me see your hand," she said seriously.

He glared at her, hiding it amongst his robes, having no desire whatsoever to seek aid from anyone, especially her.

Aaliyah frowned and pulled out her wand, without even muttering a spell aloud, she froze Voldemort to the spot and approached, grasping his arm and pulling it forward, pushing his sleeve up.

It surprised her how warm his skin was against her cold fingers. It happened to her, as it did to her sister whenever the weather temperatures dropped. Cold hands and cold feet. Most uncomfortable. She paused for a moment, touching his pale, but warm skin and then swallowed and moved her wand down to his burnt hand and healed it silently, her fingers delicately laced with his, holding his hand up so she could heal it properly for him.

When she finished, she removed the spell rendering him immobile and looked at him silently. "When was the last time you performed a healing spell…?" she murmured.

He glared at her, refusing to answer.

She would have smirked with satisfaction to anyone else, but her face remained stone and impassive as she looked at him.

He watched her for a moment, then curled his fingers inwards.

She glanced down, realizing her hand was still faintly touching his, only for their hold to be strengthened when his fingers closed around hers. She looked back up at him silently, making no move to pull away.

He frowned slightly, and reached over, taking her other hand and felt her knuckles, looking at her delicate, feminine hands. "Why are your fingers so horribly frozen?" he asked.

She raised a brow, wondering why the Dark Lord himself would be interested in her poor circulation. "They do that when it gets cold…" she murmured.

He frowned even more so. "Are your sisters hands the same way?" he asked.

She felt odd. These little insignificant questions felt so… intimate all of a sudden and she felt herself blush faintly, her ears burning slightly as they did so. "Yes…"

"Is it a trait most common with sirens?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

She met his and remained silent for some time. "No…" she responded eventually. "I think it is a more human trait then a siren trait…" she whispered.

He watched her for a moment, the tension rising and rising between them and filling the room until he suddenly let go of her hands, having had enough of such closeness and vulnerability. He moved to the door, opening it and stepped out into the hallway without another word, leaving Aaliyah to stand on her own, her hands suddenly turning to ice without his shocking warmth to soothe them.

She glanced back towards the door, feeling like her hands weren't the only things being neglected so suddenly by him.

.

.

.

Anna stood by an open window, hugging herself as a chilling breeze blew through the house. It seemed even though her physical body was freezing slowly and she was in great discomfort, something was on her mind, keeping her so deep in thought, she didn't even notice when Lucius paused, looking at her and reached out, closing the windows and locked them, frowning deeply as he gazed at her.

She didn't notice… not even for a moment…

There was something very deep inkling in her mind…

.

.

.

Aaliyah came in from a walk outside, her things packed and gathered, ready to go out to this place they called Hogwarts. What a hideous name… though she didn't bother voicing that thought. Such a useless thought to have at these striking times.

She sighed, heading up to the room she had staked claim on as her own, unpinning her hair from the intentionally messy updo she had in that day, letting the slight waves tumble down and to her hips. She brushed her fingers through her hair and looking out the window, watching the sun getting ready to set slowly, the sky baring just the faintest shades of pink.

There was a sound behind her.

She glanced into the reflection on the window, seeing a tall dark figure entering her room and she tensed, turning to see Lord Voldemort himself closing the door behind himself.

He looked serious as he met her gaze.

But she relaxed, visibly.

He watched her stand tall and proud and elegantly before him, making no move to stop him or approach, merely awaiting whatever his instructions might be.

He stepped towards her, slowly and powerfully closing the distance between them both, until she went so far as to back up, the back of her legs meeting the table behind her as she leaned back against it for support, looking up at the man as he stood before her.

His eyes were fiery and alight with something she had not seen directly in his gaze before.

She didn't look away from his gaze even for a moment. There was no hesitation or discomfort in the way she held herself with him.

He did something most unlike himself and smirked rather nastily, leaning forward and placed his hands over hers on the table behind her. "I think you intrigue me more than I originally expected you would…" he whispered dangerously.

She smirked. "I think I like you more than I thought I did…" she whispered back, closing the small distance between them and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes.

He let his eyes close as well, pressing his lips back, though not in a very intimate gesture, but in his way of staking his claim on her. To enforce that he was the dominant one between them both…

An ideal Aaliyah submitted to almost immediately, her fingers curling slightly and entangling with his on the flat of the desk behind them, the only thing supporting Aaliyah under Voldemort's dominating kiss.

When they parted for air, she opened her eyes, looking up at him, her breathing a little bit ragged.

He looked her over and then moved away, smirking, licking his lip in an erotic, and yet sickening manner, moving towards the door.

She smirked, licking her lips gently and looked at her bed, feeling… suddenly extremely tired.

He nodded once, exiting her room.

She smirked, to that and undressed, climbing into bed for the night, her mind whirling like mad, her body tingling all over… especially her full lips.

.

.

.

The flight had been marvellous… but the things to come would be grand.

Aaliyah stood before the marvellous entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, admiring the wondrous structure of the school.

"Marvelous…" she smirked, looking around, then turned to Anna who stood beside her ,her expression blank as ever. Sighing, Aaliyah gently nudged her. "Come, Snape will show us to our rooms…" she said, walking ahead.

Anna didn't seem to register at first, but finally stepped forward and followed, a little ways behind Aaliyah as she trekked across the outside school grounds, filled with very few students on this fateful year.

Something caught her eye though.

Anna paused in her stroll, lifting her head. She turned to the right, looking out and saw herself seated upon a bench.

Though it was not herself…

Lilia…

Her heart ached terribly as she looked at the young girl. She couldn't see her face, but she knew. She knew it was her Lilia.

She watched the wind lace its fingers through Lilia's hair and lift a strand here and there, making the pale hand reach up and tuck it behind her ear, a fringe of bangs covering her forehead, though revealing her face to her mother, unbeknown to her.

She was so beautiful, and she resembled Anna in so many ways… That was all a mother could ever think of their child. How perfect they were.

She took one step towards her, but was stopped by a voice.

"Anna!"

She turned and looked out at her sister, Aaliyah who stood, her arms crossed, looking rather impatient.

She looked back at Lilia who was still reading from her book and then turned and followed Aaliyah inside, something building in her heart now that she had seen her daughter with her very own eyes.

It was an encounter that Anna would not soon forget. An encounter she would treasure for eternity even if it never occurred again.

.

.

.

(( Ohhhh god, okay so it is 11:37 pm xD I FINALLY have this typed up, SOOOOO sorry for the delay, but I would rather it be late quite a while than type it up the night before and risk throwing up on my laptop xD I just don't have the money to get a new one so ya :P Hahahaha Anyways! My eyes feel like sandpaper now so off I go to bed xD Goodnight! Please review and lemme know what you think so far J ))


	9. What You and I Both Wanna have Happen

(( Oh god… so… my first pay check from work… is gone _ ._. Like, every penny that I got paid is non existent anymore… I spent it all on books, manga, perfume and more makeup X_X oh… and my new anime body pillow of course xD BUT OMIGOD xDDD over 600 dollars dropped in under a week. I have serious problems xDDD Geeze lol Anyways! Here you are with chapter 9! Oh boy :D I hope it turns out good heehee

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works and memorabilia. If I did… I would drop 600 in under a week without freaking out about it and wondering where that money actually WENT xDDD ))

.

.

.

The boys sighed, looking at Aaliyah longingly as she stood at the front of the class, a cloak on to keep her warm, while wearing a very figure flattering gown underneath. Her hair was pinned up into a high loose ponytail, tendrils of silvery hair flowing gracefully down her backside. She was flawless as ever. And everyone knew it. Including her.

She glanced up, smirking as McGonagall snapped at a student who, like so many, had neglected to pay attention to her lesson.

"Will you just leave, already?" McGonagall snapped at Aaliyah. "You're only proving to be a distraction in this classroom," she frowned as she scowled at Aaliyah unwelcomingly.

Aaliyah raised a brow, looking at McGonagall. "Are you implying you can't hold the attention of your class merely because I'm standing here?" she purred in a silky tone.

McGonagall ironed her mouth shut, glaring murder at Aaliyah, but said nothing.

Aaliyah smirked. "I'll be leaving anyways… I have somewhere I need to be at the present time," she said, getting her things and proceeded to leave, much to the disappointment of the classroom.

McGonagall looked thrilled to have the half siren gone from her presence at last.

Aaliyah in the meantime, headed towards the teachers chambers, going right to Severus Snape's room.

She pasued, hearing voices in the corridor and raised a brow, looking over around the corner to see Severus speaking to… Anna?

She frowned, noticing it wasn't Anna… but someone who looked startlingly similar to her. She had the exact same long dark hair, the bangs framed her face in the same way, and the features were strikingly similar. And the eyes. Her mother's eyes…

Aaliyah knew Anna had had a daughter several years ago, but she had never thought once about her since Anna had left her family and faked her death. They were of no importance to her, so she dismissed them from her mind, and yet there was the girl who had grown up being related to Anna and Aaliyah so closely… without realizing it. It was an odd thing to figure out.

If only she could remember what Anna had named the brat…

She watched the girl and Severus for a moment longer, smirking when he reached out, placing a hand upon her head and then let it slide down to her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft white skin affectionately.

So that was who she was to him…

She waited a moment longer for the girl to go, then turned the corner, pausing when the girl and Aaliyah nearly collided. She narrowed her eyes, frowning as she looked at the black haired girl.

Lilia looked up at Aaliyah, having had a few classes with this half siren present… She'd long since decided she didn't like something about her. She just wasn't someone Lilia thought she could stand for any length of time.

"Watch where you're going," Aaliyah said in a slight cruel tone.

Lilia frowned, stepping to the side and out of Aaliyah's way, while the Halfling passed her by and continued on to Severus's room.

Once there, she pushed the door open without a knock and smirked, entering the room and looked at him, crossing her arms. "Shame on you, Severus," she purred. "That's a student unless my eyes had deceived me. If I recollect, student and teacher relationships are highly frowned upon," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want, Aaliyah?" he growled, in no mood to deal with her taunting and lilting voice.

She chuckled. "Nothing from you," she assured him. "I'm merely here to let you know I'm leaving the school for a few hours so if you need me for any reason, I won't be here and you're best asking Anna for assistance," she said. "Or, I suppose your little girl toy can help too, seeing as they're related directly," she smirked.

He glared at her, his hands curling into fists. It was incredible how much he wanted to hit the halfling. "That is none of your business…" he growled.

She smirked. "She's my niece technically so yes, I do think it is my business."

He frowned. "After so many years you're deciding just now to keep an eye on her? Somehow as touching as that is, Miss. Sutcliff I highly doubt it," he sneered.

She rolled her eyes. "Goodness you see right through me, Severus. Either way, I'm leaving so don't come looking for me," she said, turning away and slipping back out the door before he could tell her she was required at the school, which she most certainly knew to be untrue…

.

.

.

She proceeded inside the house without a moment of hesitation, proceeding directly to the room where she knew one person would be.

She opened the door and stepped in, smirking as she closed and locked the door behind her, looking at the man behind the desk. "Been a while, don't you think?" she asked.

He smirked, looking her up and down. "It's nice to see you too…" he said.

She grinned, crossing the distance between the door and the desk, climbing right over it and made herself very comfortable in his lap, her arms around his neck loosely. "You told me to leave… so I did. Now I've done my time at that awful school, so I deserve my reward," she purred into his ear.

Voldemort smirked viciously, his hands on her hips and sighed. "I did say that didn't I..?" he smirked.

She grinned, nodding.

He sighed, pulling her closer and smirked, catching her lips with his easily. Each time they'd kissed before she'd left for those few weeks at Hogwarts, he made sure to stake his claim on her with his actions. He made sure she understood he was the dominant in their relationship, and she never would be.

She groaned against his lips which crushed hers with ease, to which she eagerly submitted herself to.

There was another gasp and whimper of approval when she felt the desk behind her, pressing into the small of her back, forcing her back onto it with some quick manoeuvring on both their parts.

He smirked, climbing atop the half siren who already was panting softly and looking at him, her eyes smouldering with need and lust, wanting him to do what she'd fantasized about for so many weeks.

He gave her what she wanted that afternoon, their groans and pants filling the space between their lips as they let their bodies become one and submit fully to one another.

Afterwards, Aaliyah lay on her back, panting softly while she felt The Dark Lord pull out of her and get off. Her amber eyes watched him wipe a slight bit of sweat from his forehead, then his crimson eyes looked at her. She smirked. "Well..?"

He looked at her darkly, leaning back over her and licked her neck softly, then bit it in a possessive way. "You will most definitely not be sleeping with that Malfoy man…" he told her.

Her grin widened into a smirk and she looked at him with satisfaction clear in her eyes. "Well well… so the Dark Lord does get jealous as well…" she teased, sitting up, looking as delicious as ever as she pressed her lips to his. "No need to fret… I'm yours…" she whispered huskily.

He looked at her and smirked, feeling pride deep inside, though he didn't show it, at having dominated and won the Dark Witch of the Western world. It had been nothing but luring a woman in with his power… but it still felt good to know he ruled over her and she knew it.

She redressed herself, staying a while at Malfoy Manor, keeping close to Voldemort, only once glimpsing Lucius in the household.

He was with his wife then, not noticing Aaliyah for even a moment.

She frowned at this. She had told Voldemort she was his… but it didn't mean she wasn't going to stop being Lucius's most sought after prize… that just would be no fun at all…

.

.

.

(( Wooo Voldy and Aaliyah sex -w- Mhmmm Okay so I'll be honest, I DID have something planned for this chapter… and… then I bought some perfume and spent the day shopping… and that idea slipped my mind entirely xD SO hopefully I'll remember what I actually had planned and do it for the next chapter or something :P LOL Anyways, hope you all enjoyed that :D Now I'm off to work xDDD Wish me luck while I deal with customers and have no idea how to work the system still xDD oh god… LOL ))


	10. Love Noone

(( Okay, so this is a short chapter, I know, but I have literally had NO days off since I started working on the phones at work Dx ARGH! I have a day off coming up on this coming Thursday SO hopefully that day I can just friggin sit down and get something DONE! Dx I'm sooooo sorry, I know it's excuses excuses excuses. But seriously -_- By the end of the day my head is killing me, I want to slice my wrists cause people on the phone are so gosh darn retarded and blehhhhh ANYWAAYYYSSSS here we go! ))

.

.

.

Aaliyah strolled up the front path of Malfoy Manor, her mind lost in thought until she noticed a familiar blonde individual walking towards her. She smirked, turning to face the blonde.

"Cecile," she purred. " I was wondering what had happened to you," she giggled.

Cecile frowned, visibly bothered by something. "Aaliyah… please tell me you haven't…. done what… I think you did.." she said.

Aaliyah raised a brow, looking into Cecile's blue eyes and then grinned nastily. "Aww… is someone jealous…?" she teased, walking her fingers up Cecile's arm in a teasing gesture.

Cecile felt a shudder travel up her spine at the touch but then moved back slightly and looked away. "He is disgusting… it's a revolting thought to even consider…"

"So don't think about it," Aaliyah sighed in what appeared to be dismissal, turning to walk away.

Cecile looked at her masters backside and then followed, moving quickly to keep up with Aaliyah's long and graceful strides.

Aaliyah glanced at her while they walked and then smirked, turning away. "You're still thinking about it," she said in a sing song voice.

Cecile flinched and looked away. "It's hard to process…"

Aaliyah shrugged carelessly.

Cecile looked at her in concern. "You don't… love him… do you?" she asked.

Aaliyah stopped her walking and then looked at Cecile. She smirked and pushed her suddenly up against a wall and pressed her lips to Cecile.

Cecile's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks flushed a deep vivid shade of red.

When Aaliyah finally parted their lips slowly, she opened her eyes and smirked, looking at Cecile. She licked her lips sensually. "Mmm… if I loved him I wouldn't have been very tempted to continue that…" she purred.

Cecile was stumped for words and looked away wide eyed.

Aaliyah laughed, looking highly amused by Cecile's reaction. "Oh my sweet Cecile… you have nothing to worry about… I don't love him. If I did, I would be with him right noe and completely not paying much attention to you."

Cecile looked hurt by the statement.

Aaliyah sighed, crossing her arms, her cloak hugging her tightly. "Besides… if I let myself love him, I would only be submitting to eventual heartbreak… you and I both know that…" she said.

Cecile looked at her and then nodded, looking down.

Aaliyah smirked. "Besdies… if I loved him, I wouldn't have slept with anyone else," she said.

Cecile looked at her and then frowned. "You slept with someone else?"

Aaliyah giggled, turning to continued her stroll.

Cecile looked angered by the cold shoulder Aaliyah was giving her. She moved to follow her. "Who?" she demanded to know.

Aaliyah chuckled. "If you must know, Lucius Malfoy…" she said.

Cecile was almost floored. "Good heavens, Aaliyah. I know you have high expectations but… the man is married… I doubted you to be a home wrecker…" she breathed.

Aaliyah almost burst a vessel when she started laughing. Once she calmed down she sighed and looked at Cecile. "Stop worrying. I don't love anyone, not them, not you, not anyone…"

Cecile stopped, watching Aaliyah walk ahead. "Noone…" she whispered, looking somewhat disappointed.

Aaliyah glanced back at her, her eyebrows rising with curiosity. "Cecile?"

She shook her head and moved to follow her master.

"Come," she murmured, taking Cecile's hand and led her inside, up the stairs and outside of her room.

Once there, she smirked and suddenly caught Cecile's lips with her own and opened the door to her bedroom, pushing her inside.

Cecile was completely unprepared for the onslaught of kisses and encouraging ministrations from her master, but submitted… as she always had in the past, hearing the door close and lock somewhere in the distance, her mind completely blurred save for the pleasing feeling of Aaliyah's tongue in her mouth and then the bed underneath her a second later.

.

.

.

Lucius gazed at the door to Aaliyah's room for some time, wondering when she might come out, visibly concerned when she didn't all that afternoon. He sighed, wandering the house, his mind distanced from the world around him as so much played in his mind.

He had thought Aaliyah was his in reality… she had come onto him and he'd slept with her… kissed her and held her and told her he cared about her… and yet he'd seen her kissing that other woman… the blonde one. He couldn't remember her name. It irritated him…

Sharing her with Voldemort was something he would never question. Voldemort in a way owned them all, and as such, owned what they had and could do as he pleased… no one would challenge him… so when he saw her with Aaliyah, he made no mention of it to anyone… but seeing her with that woman… any other person… It made his blood run cold. He wanted her dead…

He hated how much Aaliyah had wormed her way into his mind and body and soul… and quite possibly his heart… It made him feel weak… and he hated feeling weak, especially because of one woman who was not even his wife… and who he was beginning to realize saw him as nothing at all.

.

.

.

(( Okay, short chapter, I know, but seriously, if ANY of you have worked in a call center you KNOW how little you wanna do anything else except sleep when you get home Dx I Haven't even gotten the chance to work out for the last two weeks! THIS SUCKKSSS! Dx Uggghhh! I feel like a big pile of crap right now -_- Anyways, off to bed I go added ya, xD Yet another week of non stop angry retarded customers -_-;; Hopefully I don't end up hanging myself with the phone cord in the next week xD ))


	11. Heavy Hearts

(( Woo! Friiidaayyyyy -_- Another splendiferous work day for me BUT after work I'm gonna go buy the Harry Potter movies! Hoorayed 3 I love box sets -w- I'm a box set hoarder LOL Finally those ten years of waiting pay off! XDDDD Anyways, here you go, chapterrrr *thinks* 11! J Hope you enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would be loaded right now and not have to budget for my gosh darn Sephora trip in two weeks! Dx ARGH BUDGETING SUCKS! Remind me to get rich in the future J ))

.

.

.

Lucius approached Aaliyah as she made her way towards the gates of his manor. He knew it was now or never. If he didn't address the issue right now, he never would have the guts to do so later and he feared… losing her. It infuriated him how much she weaseled her way into his mind. And oddly he was content with thoughts of the silvery haired siren.

"Aaliyah," he called out to her.

She paused, turning slightly and looking over her shoulder at Lucius as he approached.

"Lucius? I didn't get a chance to say hello when I arrived," she smiled pleasantly. "How have-"

Her words were cut short when she felt his lips crash down over her own. It nearly startled her and her eyes widened at the skip in her heart it created.

When they parted, both breathing a little shakily, her golden eyes met his. She reached up, touching her lips softly and frowned a little. "What was that for…?" she asked.

He looked at her longingly. "Why did you sleep with Cecile?" he asked bluntly, his voice a little strained.

She looked surprised and then sighed, a slightly amused little smile forming on her perfectly shaped lips. "Are you jealous of little Cecile?" she asked softly.

He frowned. "Absolutely not," he said stubbornly. "I just want to know why her… why not…"

"You?" she asked raising a brow.

The muscle in Lucius' jaw clenched visibly but he remained silent.

She sighed softly, the cold air forming a fog in front of her mouth while she breathed.

"Lucius… You have nothing to fear," she said and stepped forward, her body dangerously close to his as she reached up, brushing a lock of blonde hair away from his cheek. She looked into his eyes and sighed softly. "If there's anyone I would sleep with more than anyone else… it's you…" she assured him.

He swallowed, looking at her. "So I'm nothing but a sexual partner to you…"

She looked down quietly and stepped back. "I don't attach emotionally… no siren does. It makes us feel weak, and we hate to feel weak…" she said. "All you have to do is look at Anna and see how badly it affected her when she let herself open up to some man…" she said bitterly.

He looked at Aaliyah and for the first time, he didn't see the sneaky little temptress that she was. But a normal woman who was afraid to trust and open her heart to just anyone.

He reached out and cupped her cheek gently, pulling her close and enveloped the woman in his arms, feeling like she fit against his body so perfectly. He closed his eyes, burying his nose into her hair softly and inhaled her delicious scent, not wanting for even a moment to let her go. "You can trust me…" he whispered.

She felt her eyes well up, but blinked them away, not daring to let someone as powerful as Lucius see her cry. It would ruin her reputation for eternity.

When he finally let go of her, she looked up at him and sighed, looking completely composed, Lucius none the wiser of the effect he had on her.

"I should go… Anna's probably been looking for me all over the school campus by now…" she said.

He nodded, looking at her.

She nodded and turned to go, stepping through the gates which were like smoke to her, allowing her to pass and disapparate from the manor.

Lucius however was entirely unaware that his loving wife, Narcissa had seen the entire intimate display from one of the windows in the large manor. Her heart ached, watching him chase that young woman and hold her like letting her go would be the end of him… He used to look at her that way, but those years had come and gone. He'd become busy with other things… and then his attention had been stolen entirely by this half siren. It pained her to think that she was losing him…

.

.

.

Anna walked up the hall quiet as ever, her train of thought completely unfocused as usual. She was thinking about absolutely nothing in particular until she came face to face with Snape himself.

He turned and looked down at her, frowning.

She blinked, her eyes immediately focusing and staring at him from beneath her messy layers of hair. "Severus…"

He frowned even more. "What do you want..?" he growled.

She took a shaky breath. "Lilia…" she whimpered.

He looked disgusted by her tone of voice when she spoke her daughters name.

"Please let me see her…" she pleaded softly.

He turned to face her fully, looking extremely imposing as he stared down his hooked nose at her. "Absolutely not… you abandoned that girl, knowing full well how much she would suffer. Not once did you come to see her… why should I even let you come within ten feet of that girl?"

She bit her lower lip, having no answer.

He sneered. "Exactly… you're lucky I don't personally escort you out of this school myself… You, by leaving her, damaged the girl so badly. You faked a death that she strongly believes just because you had your own selfish reasons for leaving…"

She felt tears in her eyes. "I love her so much…" she said absently.

He glared. "No mother can say they love their child if they let them suffer what that girl went though… You're unfit to be her mother. I prohibit you from coming near her…"

She looked stricken by this and even took a step back. "But my baby…" she whimpered.

He frowned. "She's grown up without you all these years. You never saw her up until now. As far as either of us is concerned, you're nothing but a stranger to her…" he said coldly, turning away and heading down the hall, finished with Anna.

She stared ahead, hurting inside at the thought of not being allowed to see her own daughter. Not being allowed to speak to her or come near her. It hurt so much. It hurt worse then the agony she'd gone through all the years before.

She slowly looked up and saw a student pass by up ahead in the hallway.

A familiar girl.

That red mane of thick wavy hair and perfect features.

"Pyrites…" Anna said, knowing she was Lilia's friend.

Dawn lifted her head and turned to look in the direction of the voice and nearly jumped at the sight of Anna. She'd always creeped Dawn out with her odd empty gaze and her dark clothes and messy hair. She looked like some dead thing sometimes. She wouldn't be surprised if Anna had really been some dead puppet on the inside all along.

"Miss Anna?" she asked and frowned.

Anna stared at her quietly. "Lilia…"

Dawn frowned even more at the mention of her best friend.

"Tell her… I said hello…" she said softly.

Dawn raised a brow, staring at Anna quietly for some time, then continued on her way, going back to reading her book. "Crazy old woman…" she muttered under her breath.

Anna watched her go and then looked down, slowly turning to walk down the hall, with a very heavy heart.

.

.

.

(( Aww I kinda feel bad for Anna writing all this, but seriously xD She KNEW what sort of jack ass Alex was, she knew Lilia would get hurt, but she didn't protect her, so you have to see that's what Snape's thinking and so hes protecting the girl that hes got strong feelings for ya know? J Anyways! Lemme know what you thought of this slightly more emotional chapter xD Off I go to work and then to buy Harry Potter! WOO : ) ALSOOO

I'm sorry this was uploaded late xDDD I was going ot upload it at 7 am before work LOL I completely forgot even though it was finished xD But here you go! XDDDDD Forgive me and my early morning mental mediocrity :P ))


	12. Meeting

(( Oh my lord xD The mental exhaustion of my job is slowly getting to me xDDD my brain is ike eternally deflated while I come home :P Anyways, here is chapter 12 ^w^ Please enjoy and review 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated works. If I did, I could just quit my job -_- What a dream LOL ))

.

.

.

Lilia looked up as McGonagall entered the classroom, approaching Trelawney and whispering something to her. The wild haired professor looked stricken and nodded, looking at Anna, who stood idly by, silent as ever.

"Stay here and make sure no one leaves," she nodded, turning to follow McGonagall.

Anna looked at Trelawney silently, watching her go, appearing unresponsive. She then looked at the class which sat silently and uncomfortably, waiting for her to do or say something.

Her eyes widened slightly, not used to being the focus of attention, but also afraid of what her dearest daughter would think of her.

Swallowing, she stepped forward and reached out, touching one of the crystal balls lying upon the table top in it's own little groove to keep it in place.

"Divination…" she said.

Dawn glanced at Lilia with a raised brow.

Lilia looked at her and shrugged, turning to look back at Anna curiously.

Anna met her gaze quietly and her eyes focused darkly.

"Divination… is interpretation…" her voice became darker and heavier. "Entirely left up to what you want to see… fortune seeing… as I am able to do holds nothing but the truth. I myself am able to see what may become. As time flows, the paths towards those futures may change. However yet, they are most inevitable."

Dawn sat up a little straighter, getting thoroughly creeped out by Anna.

Not only was Dawn unnerved by the way Anna spoke, but several other students either sat up straighter or slumped as low at they could in their chairs.

Anna looked at them all, a dark little smile forming on her lips. "Prophecies are always dark. There is no escaping the fate destiny has created for those of us in this castle… even those of us in this room," she said, quirking a brow slightly. "Many of us will die soon…" she said simply. "It is written in our destinies… imprinted upon our souls, guiding us along the way to our very end…"

Lilia swallowed, watching her silently, feeling Dawn reach under the table and squeeze her hand tightly. She glanced at her uncomfortably, desperately wanting to leave.

It was then that Lilia witnessed something truly horrifying.

Anna's eyes blanked and rolled into the back of her head as she announced a dark prophecy.

Lilia doubted anyone could hear what Anna was saying over all the screaming in the room as students clambered to get away from that horrible warped voice and the frightening words.

And then she fell.

Lilia sat with Dawn, completely glued to their seats, staring at the crumpled figure of Anna. The black haired girl looked at Dawn uncertainly. "Go get help," she said.

Dawn looked at her wide eyed and nodded. "Make sure not to move her. I don't think anything's broken, but don't touch her just in case," she said.

Lilia nodded, watching Dawn run off as fast as she could for help.

She then turned and looked at Anna, slowly getting up from her seat and approached. She stayed as quiet as she could, coming to crouch down beside Anna. She reached out, brushing back a lock of her hair and looked at her in concern. "Miss Anna?" she whispered.

There wasn't any response from the woman on the floor.

It made Lilia nervous.

She bit her nail softly, looking up in fear when she screamed in alarm, feeling something grab her wrist. She looked down wide eyed at Anna who had lifted her head and was loking straight at her in the dark classroom.

"Mi…Miss. Anna…" she breathed, trembling. She had no idea what state of mind the crazy woman was in.

Anna looked at her silently and then let go of her wrist, reaching up to cup her cheek. "You're such a pretty young lady…" she whispered.

Lilia looked at her in confusion and worry. "Miss. Anna… you've fallen and hit your head."

"No!" she exclaimed wildly. "Listen to me, Lilia," she pleaded.

Lilia swallowed, looking at her uncertainly.

Anna was about to speak to Lilia, looking very intense about it when a deep voice called out.

"Get away from her!"

Lilia got up quickly, backing away quickly from Anna, her eyes widening as she saw Snape pass by and go to Anna. He pulled her up roughly from the floor, alarming Lilia.

"Don't handle her like some piece of meat, Severus!" she exclaimed in alarm.

He looked at her with a deep frown.

She covered her mouth and then lowered her voice and her eyes. "I mean, Professor Snape… sorry… just… she fell. She might be hurt."

He frowned, then looked at Anna. "Are you injured?" he growled.

Anna looked at him, and then Lilia gratefully, her eyes softening. "No…" she said softly.

Lilia looked up at Anna, then at Snape.

Snape set Anna down and then looked at Lilia. "You, come with me," he ordered, walking out of the room.

Lilia looked at him going, moving to follow, then glanced back at Anna. She then turned back and ran out of the room, following Snape.

Anna watched her go, a faint smile appearing on her lips once she was alone.

Dawn then returned, panting, having gotten McGonagall and Trelawney.

"What on earth?" McGonagall looked at the empty classroom. "Where in good heavens did everyone go?" she asked.

Dawn glowered up at the old crow. "In case you forgot, I told you they all ran off when she started to say all this spooky nonsense," she said, pointing at Anna. "She fell, and I made Lilia stay here but it looks like she ran off too…" she muttered, slightly irate about it.

McGonagall looked at Anna. "Are you alight Anna?" she asked.

Anna stared ahead silently, not aware of the three women by the door.

Trelawney sighed, watching her. "Her usual self it seems…"

McGonagall frowned. "Very well… come along you two. Let's find the rest of those hooligans," she said, turning to go.

Dawn snorted. "Like I'm going to spend my time hounding the school for those idiots… I'm skipping too," she muttered, leaving in the opposite direction while Trelawney turned to follow McGonagall.

"Such a pretty… young… lady…" Anna whispered to herself in the emptiness of the room.

.

.

.

(( And there you have it. A meeting between Lilia and Anna J Hooray! XD Even though Lilia still doesn't have the faintest clue of who Anna is, especially in relation to her. Anywayyssss I'm excited to also share the fact that I've started up my own makeup bee account! :D I only have the one look up so far _ But please go ahead and lemme know what you guys think of my first major make up theme xD LOL Here's the link : .com/user_Cho-M_9317 J I'll have more up shortly so please keep checking and commenting on your opinions :D Next step, start the you tube channel xD Anyways! Off I go to work _ YET again… -_- At least its finally pay day *waves flag unenthusiastically in the air* Guh… ))


	13. Relationships

(( Aaaaaand back with yet another whimsicaly short and emotional chapter for Luscious Temptation :P I love how this was supposed to be a Voldy and Aaliyah focused fan fic but it's focusing way more on other characters at this point xD I promise it'll go back to focusing on Voldy soon xD Hopefully LOL So guess what yesterday was! :D My Nineteenth birthday 3 J Very exciting heehee. Not really _ But hey, I can pretend! XD No drinking though L Sadly, I am a hermit who never goes out socially and I'm also allergic to alcohol _ I'm such a goodie goodie… bleh LOL Anywho, enjoy J

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I wouldn't be desperately clinging to my full time job, hoping I'll survive it xDD ))

.

.

.

Severus sat in the headmasters office when the silver haired femme fatale entered without any knock or permission. He frowned, looking at the one he knew to be the aunt of his lover. It was a mind trip really, to know that the young girl he had grown to love so much was related to one of the most foulest of being known in the Wizarding World.

"What the devil do you want?" he growled.

Aaliyah smirked, coming to stand in front of the desk Snape sat at.

"I merely curious to know something," she purred in a surprisingly good English accent.

He frowned, staying silent as usual.

"How long have you been sleeping with my niece?" she asked, reverting back to her American way of speaking.

He rolled his eyes. "That is none of your business…"

She narrowed her eyes. "She's family. Of course it's my business."

"I'm not telling you. Knowing a filthy whore like you," he growled, standing as he said it, "You'll probably just get off on the idea," he said in disgust.

She bit her lower lip, hiding a particularly nasty grin.

"Goodness, you are quick to judge…"

He frowned at her. "Leave. You're not welcome in my office…" he growled.

She sighed, following him outside. "I need to leave again," she said.

He said no word.

She glanced up at him curiously. "I need to see Lord Voldemort again, so I'm requesting permission to leave," she said.

He made a sound showing his much he disbelieved what he was hearing. "Something tells me someone like you doesn't require any of my permission…" he said, turning away and disappearing down the hall.

Aaliyah smirked, watching him go. "Huh… the only man who isn't completely swooning over me…" she sighed with boredom, turning in the other direction to go outside and head back to Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

She cried out as she felt him spill inside her for the second time since she'd come back. Feeling him groan as he released and then lay down over her after pulling out, the weight of his body on top of hers was wonderful.

"Heh… someone might hear us if we keep this up…" she murmured, turning her head to feel his lips press against hers only a split second after she spoke.

"Hush…" he smirked, his white blonde hair framing his face and covering hers a little as it hung down. He stroked a bit of silvery hair from her face and looked at her. "I was being as quiet as I could, it was you who kept making so much noise," he smirked.

She grinned mischievous, looking up at him contently, playing with the ends of his hair. "Hmm… a bit hard to stay quiet when you know exactly what to do to make me scream," she purred.

He smirked, feeling quite proud being able to make the half siren moan and writhe beneath him so easily. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"I was wondering when you and I would get to just be alone together again…" he smirked against her lips, his grey ones meeting her golden ones. "I rather missed it…"

She smirked, looking up at him. "Mmm… as did I. Sorry to keep you waiting for such a long while," she chuckled softly, sitting up and sighed.

He moved off her and lay on his side, reaching out to gently run his fingers through her long silky strands, undone from its usual ponytail or pins, now lying loose and cascading down her back and the occasional slight wave.

She turned her head to look down at him and smiled faintly. "You know, I think you should come and visit me at the school," she pointed out.

He smirked, looking at her and slid a hand down to her thigh intimately, keeping it situated there lightly. "I think you should stay here," he said.

She smirked, lying down beside him and kissed Lucius for the thousandth time since returning to the manor. "I don't think your wife would be particularly fond of me hanging around you all the time," she smirked.

He sighed, looking uncomfortable with this issue. "No… I suppose not…" he muttered.

She smirked, looking rather amused. "You could always make her go away," she purred.

He looked at her and then sighed, rolling over onto his back and put an arm behind his head. "I can't do that… I have a family with Narcissa…"

Aaliyah pouted mockingly. "Yes, because clearly your family is so important you'll put them off and have sex with me anytime I come by," she said.

He frowned, glancing at her.

She smirked mischievously. "I'm merely joking. Though, the real reason I don't stay is because The Dark Lord does not wish for me to stay here while he makes his plans," she shrugged.

Lucius looked at her calmly. "And you simply obey him?"

She laughed softly. "I have no reason not to. Besides, I thought Hogwarts would be a nice change of scenery. Though that Severus man has turned it into a rather depressing place," she commented dryly.

Lucius smirked. "He's merely doing what any of us would have done," he said.

Aaliyah shrugged.

He chuckled softly and moved to put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek softly, then the corner of her mouth.

"Stay the night…" he whispered into her ear.

She smirked at that, glanced up at him with a raised brow. "Something tells me you don't intend to sleep much tonight," she said.

He smirked. "You're beginning to know me far too well," he murmured, kissing her again.

.

.

.

Narcissa watched from the main room as Aaliyah came downstairs early one morning. She watched the tall curvaceous half siren make her way across the front foyer and to the door, pulling up her fur lined hood and step outside to return to the school.

She swallowed, closing her eyes and waiting until the sound of the door closing met her ears before getting up.

She then made her way upstairs and knocked on Lucius' door, stepping in.

"I'm back," she whispered.

He glanced over at her as he pulled on a shirt and smirked. "Welcome home," he said, walking over and pulling her close, kissing her gently.

She tasted her on his lips.

She looked into his eyes sadly.

He frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked. He then paled. "Is it Draco?"

She shook her head. "No…" she said. "I'm merely tired…" she said, moving over to the chair and sat down in it.

He frowned. "If you're tired, at least use the bed," he said.

She glanced at the bed in distaste and shook her head. "No…" she said and stood, passing him by, deciding there was no point in pretending with him anymore. As much as she loved him, her heart would remain broken for sure if her words remained unspoken.

"It smells like her…" she said simply, leaving the bedroom.

He stood silently, staring at the bed wordlessly.

He knew it was only a matter of time before his wife was to find out about his affair with Aaliyah. He wanted to chase after her and tell her he would stop, that she was the only one who mattered to him… but he knew she she also would know he was lying if he said it.

He loved Narcissa dearly, but he had also come to love Aaliyah, even if he wasn't sure she loved him back or ever would…

She had stolen his heart, just as Elveira had propheced so long ago now, it seemed.

He felt guilty… Who wouldn't? He'd hurt one of the people he loved the most. Betrayed her trust in him, and most obviously broken her heart…

All because of a certain young woman who in a single moment had stolen his heart without even a single word leaving her lips.

It was a horrible feeling…

.

.

.

(( Aww, I feel REALLY bad doing this to Narcissa, cause I always liked her, she seemed so nice w But yea, that's todays chapter. I'll be honest xD I forgot it was Friday so I'm literally sitting here writing this at 5 am before I go to work for the day so that it's up for the day for everyone to read it xDDD Argghhh lol friggin birthday! Made me lose track of the things I HAD to do xD :P But anyways, that's the chapter for today xD Hope it was decent enough for something written at 5 am lmao :P ))


	14. The Locked Door

(( ANNNNDDDD back with chapter 14 -w- And and and! Guess who quit their horrid job xDDDD MEEEE lol, ya _ So… now I'm wondering how am I supposed to pay for college NOW? XD Ugghhhh stupid money! *shakes fist* Never enough of the stuff!

Anyways, chapter 14. Up a little later than normal but here it is, none the less -w-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works. If I did, I would be so rich I wouldn't even bother to go to school LOL! I could afford to do the things I wanted without having to work for them xD Woooo for moneyyyy lol ))

.

.

.

Lilia glanced up at the dark haired man with a flirtatious little smirk. It had been so long since she'd had any alone time with Lucius, and Voldemort seemed more introverted than ever.

It was safe to say, she wanted some…

"You're looking rather lovely today," he smirked, his long dark hair held back on a flattering ponytail, his surprisingly handsome face facing right towards Aaliyah's while she stood outside the manor.

She quirked a brow. "You think so? Are you indicating I look wretched on other days?" she asked, turning away and heading inside.

He practically scoffed, following her in. "Absolutely not," he smirked.

She smirked as she stepped into the manor, the snatchers having dropped off a useful young girl earlier that afternoon.

She glanced over her shoulder at him inquiringly and grinned, heading upstairs to where she had taken up in her own room again, feeling rather excited when the snatcher followed close behind, going so far as to follow her right into her room, close the door and almost immediately move in to lay kisses along her neck.

"Not one to be patient, are you?" she smirked, tilting her head to the side as he reached back to undo her dress.

He smirked, moving to look at her in a very predatory way. "Patience really isn't my thing…" he said huskily, moving back to the bed with her to get things started as quickly as possible.

.

.

.

Lucius looked at the hideous male and his friends as he was brought in, mere days after Lovegood had been brought to his manor as well, only to be held prisoner in his cell alongside Ollivander.

He turned to Draco, grasping his shoulder with care, but held it firm as he leaned close, looking at the hideous male, held fast by Bellatrix.

"Look now Draco, make sure this is Potter…" he said, looking at his son. "We would be held in high regard by the Dark Lord himself yet again if we were the ones to hand Potter over," he said.

The snatcher, with the dark hair held in a ponytail, stepped forward, tensing in outrage.

"I certainly hope you don't forget to mention who it was that caught Potter in the first place," he said with obvious irritation.

"You dare to speak to me that way in my house?" Lucius barked angrily at him, looking at him with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

The snatcher stepped down, glaring back at Lucius, though there was a hint of a smirk on his face as Narcissa put a hand on Lucius' arm, trying to calm her husband.

He knew why Lucius was so angry with him. He knew the blonde man had seen him leave Aaliyah's room with her in tow, her arms holding onto his after a VERY eventful night between the two.

Lucius knew that he knew too. He knew the other man thought of himself as somehow getting a one up on Lucius now that he'd gone ahead and slept with Aaliyah behind his back. It made his blood boil with rage.

Never had he ever felt such a tormenting level of jealousy.

He glanced up at the balcony area near the staircase of his manor and frowned, his eyes meeting Aaliyah's.

The golden orbs left the back of the snatcher's head and met Lucius's grey orbs. And she smiled faintly. As though nothing was wrong.

The sight made his heart wrench painfully and he looked away quickly.

He watched as Draco moved over to look more closely at the swollen face of the boy everyone believed to be Harry Potter. He had to be. The Malfoy's depended upon it.

When Draco refused to answer, the prisoners were all taken to the dungeons, except for Granger, who was left behind to be tortured by Bellatrix herself after quite the little squabble over Godric Gryffindor's sword.

.

.

.

Aaliyah watched from the balcony edge, leaning against it slightly in amusement as Bellatrix ruthlessly tortured the Granger girl before everyone's eyes.

Aaliyah flicked her golden orbs up to glance at Lucius who immediately turned away and put his arm around Narcissa's waist, watching uncomfortably as Bellatrix forced another series of spine chilling screams from the Granger girl.

When she finished much later, Aaliyah having grown bored of the spectacle, and Hermione lay completely exhausted on the floor, it was only a matter of minutes before Potter himself burst out of the holding cellar with Ron by his side, the fight erupting within seconds, only to be slowed by Bellatrix intervening and grabbing Hermione, holding her hostage.

"Drop them," she ordered with a sneer.

Aaliyah had come running, along with a few others at the sound of a fight, stopping at the end of the corridor, glancing out into the living space and seeing what all the commotion had been about.

She frowned, seeing Lucius getting up with help from Narcissa from where he'd been blasted back to.

And then there was that squeeking…

Aaliyah looked up and her eyes found an odd looking creature, a house elf, unscrewing the chandelier from the ceiling.

Bellatrix screeched in shock and dove back out of the way as it fell, Granger falling forward right into the arms of one of her friends.

Aaliyah ground her teeth, hating all the mess and noise, moving towards the stairs.

"How dare you Dobby?" Bellatrix screeched in disbelief. "You could have killed me!"

"I wasn't looking to kill!" Dobby insisted. "Only, mangle, or maime," he nodded.

Narcissa glared at the small elf and raised her wand, but was prevented from unleashing any spell when Dobby magiced it straight from her hand and into his.

"How dare you disobey your masters!"

"Dobby has no masters!" the tiny creature squeeked. "Dobby is a free elf!"

And with that, they disapparated from the manor, all four of them in a group, but not without Bellatrix unleashing one last attempt at victory, throwing her dagger directly into the heart of the group, watching with a held breath, Aaliyah doing the same, as everyone else did, the dagger vanishing with the group at last, embedding itself into someone.

With that, Aaliyah exhaled softly, her lips curving into a smirk, as did Bellatrix's neither one acknowledging each other's reactions.

.

.

.

Lucius winced as he sat in his bedroom, moving his shoulder around, having landed on it uncomfortably during the fight downstairs.

He sighed when he heard the door to his room opening. He figured it was just Narcissa coming in to ask if she could help in some way, but he was surprised when he looked to the side, seeing that familiar white gown-clad body, the silvery tresses falling down to her waist.

He moved his eyes up her body and frowned slightly. "Aaliyah…"

She looked at him, tilting her head forward slightly, parting her lips a little bit.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He grunted faintly and moved away from her.

She watched him move across the room, away from her and smirked.

"I never thought I would actually get to see you acting so jealous…" she said.

He glared, looking back at her. "I am not jealous," he growled.

She grinned, walking over to him and put her hands over his, leaning up and gently kissed him. When she pulled away a little, she looked up at him. "You have nothing to be jealous of…" she said.

He frowned, looking at her. "You slept with that filthy snatcher…" he muttered.

She looked up at him quietly, her eyes darkening a little. "I had thought you'd lost interest in me…" she said quietly.

He frowned, watching her, his gaze cold as stone.

She looked down. "You spent all your time with Narcissa since the last time we were alone together, and at first I thought it was just because you wanted to keep her from getting suspicious… but it's been weeks since you've said a word to me," she said and looked up at him. "I thought I had done something wrong…"

His gaze softened the barest minimum and he looked away. "You've done only that, sleeping with that scum, which upset me…" he said.

She looked down quietly and then moved closer, her body pressed gently against his, her forehead resting on his shoulder softly. "He was merely to satisfy needs I haven't had satisfied in a few weeks now…" she said quietly.

He turned his gaze to look at her and reached up, hesitating a moment before he let his fingers glide through her hair, turning his head to gently place his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes as he did so.

She smirked.

He then reached up with his other hand, cupping her cheeks, moving her face up towards his and pressed his lips to hers.

When they parted lips again, he looked into her golden eyes with his own grey ones. He smirked.

"If you ever require someone to satisfy those urgent needs of yours, you'll come to me," he said commandingly.

She smirked, nodding and slid her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply again.

.

.

.

Narcissa stood outside the bedroom she shared with Lucius. Her eyes stayed silently held to the door knob.

The door was locked.

Her eyes welled up for a moment, and she lifted her head, reaching out to place ah and on the door, knowing she couldn't keep hoping for Lucius to make the right choice.

He'd already made one, by locking the door… with her on the other side of it.

She slowly turned away, walking down the hall to Draco's room, wanting to say goodnight before she went looking for a guest room that she could put herself up in for the night.

.

.

.

(( Aww, I feel SO bad about doing all this to Narcissa xDD She actually seemed somewhat nice, like I said in the novels and movies xDD BUT Anywho -w- So ya, sorry it's up a little later than normal haha. Like I said, I quit my job but I also forgot it was Friday today xD It was one of those days where I thought it was Thursday for whatever reason LOOOOOL Anyways :P Please review and lemme know what your thoughts are on this chapter : 3 More drama to come ;) ))


	15. Careful Now

(( And so guess who woke up this morning and totally forgot to have a chapter ready? XD ME! Lol But anyways, here you are :D What I have made this morning. Hopefully it is to your heart's content xD Also, luckily it's getting close to this big plan I have to start falling into place -w- I'm very excited to initiate it 3 Heehee, Anywho! Enjoy :D Also! Side note, who's excited for Christmas and wrapping presents and stuff? I am! I've been doing nothing but wrapping gifts in my spare time xD Lmao, oh man, I need a life haha

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated works. If I did, I'd just walk into college, pay them whatever they asked and go for the three years without any problem to do film xD ))

.

.

.

"You think all this would have gone unpunished? Unnoticed?" Voldemort snarled in rage.

Bellatrix trembled, keeping her eyes lowered, swallowing nervously.

Lucius stood silently still, keeping his gaze lowered as well, knowing full well and having expected The Dark Lord to come raging in and shouting at them, succeeding with each second at making them feel tinier and even more insignificant than they had the previous second before it.

"My lord…" Lucius croaked desperately.

"My lord, my lord," Voldemort taunted. "Enough! You had the boy right in your clutches and you let him get away!" he shouted in outrage.

"I swear, I tossed a dagger at them and-"

"Not good enough!" he shouted. "I can feel he's still alive, out there somewhere, slowly plotting how to win this war," he snarled. "Useless!" he shouted suddenly and turned to storm away. "You're both absolutely useless!"

Narcissa stood by Lucius's side, listening to her husband take all those awful words from Voldemort for what seemed like hours. All the things Lucius and Bellatrix had been called were so horrid, but no one dared say a word to stop Voldemort.

He was right.

Potter had gotten away.

They had failed.

Lucius swallowed and when everything was finally silent, he moved away.

"They wouldn't have gotten away if you'd helped!" Bellatrix hissed after him.

"Bella!" Narcissa gasped, frowning deeply at her relative. "No more," she pleaded.

Bellatrix looked at Lucius and then Naricssa, making a sound something like 'tch' and turned away, leaving.

Lucius watched her go, then looked at Narcissa. "I'm sorry…" he said.

Naricssa looked up at him quietly and then shook her head. "Do not apologize. Anyone else would have made the same mistake…" she said.

He looked at her.

"Narcissa…"

She shook her head. "Not now… I must go, check on Draco," she said, turning away and leaving him behind.

He looked at the backside of his wife and sighed, his heart sinking.

He knew he was hurting her… And he wasn't sure that he could stop doing so at any point soon.

.

.

.

He looked at her backside quietly, a frown inset upon his pale features, his crimson eyes unmoving and unblinking.

Aaliyah looked over her shoulder at him as she brushed her hair. She smirked ever so faintly.

"I'm surprised you weren't berating me for that failure earlier," she commented calmly.

He narrowed his eyes.

She looked In the mirror as she adjusted the hair at the side of her head and then turned to face him. "Come now, you know as well as anyone else, it's far too obvious I was there as well. I could have helped…"

He said nothing.

She grinned even wider. "What? Nothing?"

She narrowed her eyes a little, the smirk still there.

Sighing, she then turned away, her back to him again and looked out the window.

"Favouritism… not something I would expect from you, Voldemort…" she purred.

He smirked, walking over to stand behind her and put a hand on her waist, leaning forward slightly and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent coming from her.

She looked out the window with a satisfied smirk and closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"You are not my subordinate…" he growled softly. "I have no need to be punishing you… what you do is none of my business," he said.

She opened her eyes and raised a brow. "Hmm… so you see me as an equal now?" she asked, turning to face him.

He looked at her and sneered. "Not exactly. You are merely your own leader. What you choose to do is none of my business…"

She raised a brow. "And yet you brought me here to aid you in capturing and destroying the Potter boy… He got away, and you know full well I was here and I did nothing to stop him… but you show no anger… not towards me at least," she smirked, crossing her arms.

There was a delighted twinkle in her eyes.

"Careful now… you wouldn't want to be growing weak because of a woman…" she whispered, walking past him.

He clenched his teeth and watched her go, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes… that would be most… insufferable…" he muttered as she walked out of the room and proceeded down the hall.

.

.

.

.(( Short, but again, I don't like to focus on TOO much in one chapter in this fan fic for some reason :S I like to focus on one thing said or one moment so people can read it and be like "oh snap!" about that moment, without another moment overshadowing it. Lol, anyways. Off I go to pack up and go to my moms house for the weekend where I shall plot another chapter for this dear little fan fic that is just so… frustrating to work with xD Especially because these are all such strong and emotionless characters most of the time, it's difficult to work with them on an emotional level lmao Anywho! Hopefully I'm not doing too bad in everyone's opinion :P haha ))


	16. Author's Apology

I'm sorry everyone. Unfortunately, something has come up today and I've literally been like bawling my eyes out all day and I'm so not in the frame of mind to do any writing today. I just can't. I'll try to have something up tomorrow if I can get it together, if not then I truly do apologize and I hope you'll all understand. Thanks.


	17. Ultimatum

(( Ah, so last Friday I missed the update (forgive me Dx) I had a really rough few days last week and I could NOT focus. I'll be honest xD I'm having a hard time focusing now but it's just because I'm so flipping excited about Christmas being so soon! w Merry Christmas everyone, and enjoy your holiday celebrations if you don't celebrate Christmas :D Anyways, here is a little something I scrounged up together for you all so please enjoy J

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated works, as much as I wished I did. ))

.

.

.

"Either me or her…" Narcissa looked at Lucius as she said those words.

An ultimatum. She was facing him with an ultimatum… Lucius looked away hesitantly, knowing it was bound to happen eventually, ands there was nothing he could do about it.

"Narcissa…" he breathed in exasperation and hung his head, his hands being the only support he had now as she sat behind his desk.

Narcissa looked at him silently, pain and anger and humiliation clear in her eyes.

"I will not stand for this any longer, Lucius… everyone in this house laughs behind my back when I walk by and I know very well why…" she said, her hands balled into these tiny pale fists.

He lifted his head and looked at her quietly. "Once The Dark Lord finished what he sought out to do, she will no longer be required here… she will leave, I assure you."

"That does not answer my most basic question…" she said and closed her eyes, taking a breath and then opened them again, trying not to lose herself in frustration. "Me… or her…?"

"Narcissa…"

She shook her head and turned away. "I will not have this… I will to try to reason with you. The very fact that you did it in the first place has shattered my very faith in you, Lucius…" she said, turning to face him again, one hand of hers already on the brass door knob to his study. "I may bear your name, Malfoy… but I am not your wife any longer… not in relation…" she said, opening the door and leaving.

Lucius sat staring at the open door silently, making no move to follow. She was right. He was a perverted man, who had betrayed his promise to his wife, hurting her deeply in the process.

He closed his eyes, laying his head on the desk and shut his eyes tightly.

Everything was happening so fast, and even though he knew it was wrong, it was like… like a drug… he couldn't stop… no matter what and no matter how hard he tried…

.

.

.

Aaliyah turned over in the bed, the thick blanket covering her voluptuous frame sliding down a little to reveal her hip to the man who lay beside her.

"Never would have thought…"

He glanced at her and frowned. "Never would have thought what…?"

"You would finally climb into my bed and join me…" she smirked, her head resting upon her open palm, supported by her elbow in a very relaxed position.

Voldermort glared and sat up. "Evidently, your thoughts were incorrect…" he sneered.

She grinned. "Evidently…"

He smirked and looked her over, his crimson eyes taking in every curve and hint of exposed soft, tanned skin. His pale cold hand reached out and brushed along her hip, smirking when a bit of gooseflesh popped up slightly.

She laughed softly and tugged the blanket over herself again, sighing softy as she moved to lay on her back, folding her arms behind her head contently. "Your Death Eaters are probably wondering where you vanished off to," she smirked, glancing at him.

He smirked back and moved to stand from the bed, getting dressed calmly and then turned to look at her as she rolled over again to lay on her stomach, the blanket slipping off completely.

"Though I never said I didn't mind stealing you away," she purred.

He sneered. "I have more important things to attend to…" he said simply, turning to go.

She narrowed her eyes, watching him disappear from her room and sighed, sitting up in the bed, alone, frowning as the door to her room clicked shut quietly.

.

.

.

Aaliyah opened her door after getting dressed once she had rested up enough in her opinion. She wore a comfortable cloak in an off white color with silvery white fur trim on the edges, matching very closely to her hair color.

She turned to head down the corridor and noticed Bellatrix standing a ways ahead, giving her the most hateful look.

She smirked.

"Morning Bella," she purred on her way past.

"Whore," Bellatrix spat nastily at her.

Aaliyah glanced over her shoulder at her and smirked, narrowing her eyes coldly. "Well, that certainly wasn't very nice. Now whatever could I have done to deserve that," she said, knowing full well why.

It made her grin.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her and approached.

"You think you're sooo perfect and so smart, coming in here and sleeping with every man you lay eyes on… No one is standing for it…" she hissed when she was close.

Aaliyah raised a brow and looked at Bellatrix. "Jealous much…?" she murmured.

Bellatrix glared at her. "He will never care for you… you're nothing but a body to him… You'll never have The Dark Lord at your feet… ever…" she said, emphasizing the final word.

Aaliyah looked at Bellatrix firmly and then smirked. "Who says I wanted anything else…?" she asked calmly. "Besides… perhaps it didn't occur to you, that to me… he is nothing more than a body I used for a short while and was then finished with," she said in a husky tone.

Bellatrix glared. "He will not stand for it…"

Aaliyah chuckled softly. "And what will you do? Go run and tell him like a good little girl? Please… you and I both know who will come out on top between you and I…" she said, turning to continue on her way.

Bellatrix glared furiously after her, sorely tempted to shout every curse she could that would cause the girl pain, but knew deep down it would never go over well with Lord Voldemort. Not ever.

.

.

.

(( Woo, chapter 16 xD AND FINALLY THEY DID IT! :P I know a few of you were waiting patiently for it to happen and it did! But… I didn't describe anything xD I feel so gross writing out a sec scene onvolving Voldemort. Like euggh xDDD Plus, I just can't picture him at all getting into it like Lucius xD BUT it happened, so heh, please review and lemme know what you think about the way everyone is acting towards each other thus far :D Your reviews always excite me haha Merry Christmas everyone! :D ))


	18. A Tone of Regret

(( Aannnnndddd I'm back, blaring a song that constantly replays a huge moment in my first fan fiction, and of course -w- It is somehow giving me good ideas for this chapter :D *evil grin* hoohoohoo I REALLY hope you guys will enjoy this one and forgive me for the crap I've been slogging you all through with the previous chapters xD The story if FINALLY reaching a really good part in the plot so I'm proud to present -w- Chapter 17 - w -

P.S. Hooray for a finally long-ish chapter! xD

WARNING: Contains SOME descriptive adult content and a slight leaning towards rape. You HAVE been warned O_o

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or any affiliated works, except my own fan fictions xD If that counts? Haha, please enjoy and thank you all for reading and enjoying J ))

.

.

.

Aaliyah landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, Voldemort himself landing next to her side.

Neither looked impressed with what they had come to learn as more Death Eaters appeared behind them, here and there.

It had been a few months since she had seen Voldemort this angered.

Voldemort was already aggressively making his way towards Gringotts, the wizard bank where something undeniably precious to him was lying in waiting.

Something Potter and his friends had come with the intention of taking and destroying.

Aaliyah was close behind him, pulling out her slim wand and frowned as she looked up at the bank, her pace brisk, growing firmer with each step that drew her closer to the enormous bank that stood at odd angle with the other shops and buildings around it.

It was at that moment the ground shuddered beneath their feet and the roof of the bank was blown away entirely.

Aaliyah covered her face as shards of glass showered out into the streets.

She blinked when none hit her and she moved her arm, looking at the back of Voldemort, following the direction she could clearly see his gaze was going.

The dragon.

She was stunned by the enormity of it for a moment, but once she moved her gaze up more to where three small beings held onto it's back, she grit her teeth and moved with Voldemort, Bellatrix coming up close behind her at a run, seeing the female, Granger, use a spell to make the dragon move.

And move it did.

"Stop them!" Voldemort practically snarled, brandishing his own wand.

Bellatrix looked back at Voldemort wide eyed, then Aaliyah as she moved swiftly ahead, moving with surprisingly speed and grace, even in the heels she always wore.

Bellatrix glared and ran after her, both of the women, as well as a few other Death Eaters behind, giving chase in the alley, trying to stun the dragon and bring it down however they could, Bellatrix knowing full well what they had taken, having no doubt.

"No!" Aaliyah gasped as the dragon took flight, her side feeling like there was a stitch in it. She watched wide eyed, panting as the dragon soared far into the distance.

She turned, looking back, her chest heaving slightly from how far she had run, Bellatrix watching her with anger clear in her face.

She glared back. "It isn't I who's vault was raided today," she said venomously on her way past the dark haired woman.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her, turning to follow.

Once they reached the front of Gringotts, Aaliyah went inside, walking firmly, her heels clacking lightly upon the marble floor, stepping over the destroyed architecture with ease as she came to stand near The Dark Lord.

"They…. They appear to have taken… one thing."

Aaliyah glanced up at the goblin and where he sat, looking absolutely petrified to be in The Dark Lord's presence.

Voldemort gave him the most deadliest sneer Aaliyah had ever seen on his despicable face and then took a step back, glancing up at the goblin calmly.

Voldemort suddenly let out a furious yell, brandishing his wand like some sort of blade and fired spell after spell at the goblin, and those around him, stupid enough to get too close.

Aaliyah stayed silent, watching goblin after goblin fall, blood spilling from gashes made, soulless eyes staring ahead silently from where they lay.

Her golden amber eyes looked at the silent desecration littering the floor, and looked to her side, seeing a goblin lying there, breathings its last life of breath.

It met her eyes, shifting its hand pitifully towards her.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped away slightly from the puddle of blood that slowly edged her way from a deep wound in its chest.

"They've taken it…" Voldemort said, his crimson eyes full of rage at the thought.

Aaliyah looked at him silently, her heart racing at the violence he burst forth with only a second ago, though on the outside she seemed as calm and impassive as ever, while Bellatrix and the others stood by fearfully. Fearful of what? Aaliyah couldn't say, the thought of fearing that man having never crossed her mind even once.

He turned and faced the damaged entrance to the bank and his gaze fell on Aaliyah for a moment, who met his eyes and didn't look away.

He saw no pity or fear or confusion there. Only an impassiveness that told him she was willing to do whatever he had in mind next…

He turned and glared at his Death Eaters, passing them by.

"I will kill him…" he growled, the hatred and anger practically rolling off him in shudder inducing waves.

.

.

.

Aaliyah walked quietly and calmly down the corridor of the Shrieking Shack, as she had come to learn it was referred to. Her steps were slow, careful and measured as she came to one of the doors to what, if it were a lived in home, would be the living area itself.

Voldemort sat in a chair, completely by himself, staring ahead at a long, dust covered table, his crimson eyes holding a carefully calculated coldness, his mind planning something to regain the upper hand in a battle fast approaching.

Aaliyah lifted her chin slightly and regarded him with a mix of emotions, and then pushed herself gently away from the doorframe, her bare feet continuing to make no sound, save for the gentle whisper of her satin gown drifting around her ankles the closer she came to The Dark Lord.

She came to stand at the back side of the chair and reached out, gently running her hand up his shoulder and to his jaw line, her fingers gently running along the surprisingly smooth skin there.

He tensed his jaw and glared up at her.

"What the hell do you want?"

She met his gaze calmly and smirked faintly. "Merely to assist you in whatever way I can."

He sneered. "How? By letting me ravage your body and then running off like nothing is of any concern to you?" he hissed. "Is that the only way you know to diffuse the situation?"

She tensed, having never been so affronted by anyone's words before. She frowned and moved her hand away.

"No…" she said darkly. "I came here to suggest an idea."

He regarded her silently, giving her a chance to speak her idea to him.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the table to Voldemort's immediate right and looked at him where he sat. "We destroy Hogwarts…" she said calmly.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

She smirked faintly. "It would force Potter out into the open… he has friends there, does he not? If we killed them, he would come back and you could kill him in a moment once he made himself known," she said.

He rolled his eyes and stood, turning away from her. "You think that isn't what I had in mind?"

She looked at him and raised a brow. "Is it?"

He turned and sneered at her. "Of course it is. It would not only force that blasted devil into the open, it would hit him home… destroying the only REAL home he ever had to begin with," he smirked.

She looked at him and smirked. "So you do understand in some way, love…" she murmured.

He looked at her and smirked wickedly, coming close to her and placed his hands on either side of her hips, his hands leaving prints in the layer of dust on the table. "I understand Potter's mind and the way it works. Love is nothing I want to associate myself with."

She looked at him with slight disappointment, reaching up to run her fingers over his cheek bone gently, her hands coming to rest at the back of his neck. "Truly..?"

He sneered. "Absolutely. Power is the only and absolute thing I desire. Nothing else is of any importance to me," he said without needing to even think about it.

She leaned a little closer and looked at his lips, then met his gaze, a teasing smirk crossing her lips. "You hurt me, deeply… You wouldn't even love me..?" she murmured, the cool pads of her fingertips grazing against the base of his skull lightly.

He felt a shiver travel up his spine as he watched her and sneered faintly. "No…" he answered wickedly. "I need nothing but power… your idea is merely the same thing I already had in mind. You were brought here by me merely to assist me in the fight I know very well is bound to occur in the wizarding world… Your opinions and ideas are as worthless to me as anyone else's…" he said to her in a low voice.

She looked at him and stood, her eyes narrowing. "Perhaps I do not feel the need to hep you in your little game of pawns…" she said, stepping past him and moved to leave. "I am no pawn."

He sneered and grabbed her arm from behind her.

She glared and turned to wrench her arm free, not liking the way he handled her suddenly and gasped when he used surprising force to pin her to the nearby wall.

She looked at him, slight irritation in her eyes.

"What?" he sneered and leaned close. "Not used to being handled against your will?" he taunted.

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "What are you doing..?" she asked, lowering her voice.

He smirked, pressing a leg between both of hers and keeping it firmly pressed there against her lower regions. "Nothing out of the ordinary for you…" he said with a smirk.

She met his eyes and kept her gaze locked there for a moment, until she felt her skirt being lifted, followed by her hips being grasped and lifted, keeping her situated higher up on the wall.

She gasped, putting her arms around his neck and looked at him in concern, something feeling quite unlike before, but was distracted when she felt something slip into her, assaulting her body with both pain and pleasure all at once within seconds.

She gasped as she felt him thrust violently into her, her back arching as her head tilted back in a mix of undeniable pleasure but pain as well. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, drawing a small bit of blood, her raw cries filling the room.

"Please! Please stop!" she pleaded, trying to scramble away from him any way she could up the wall, but to no avail as he assaulted her neck with his mouth, biting her to keep her in place.

She shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip, then buried her face into his shoulder.

"You… you're… hurting me…" she panted, her fingers clutching at his black dirty robes desperately.

He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply through his slits for nostrils and then groaned as he released inside her, clutching her painfully close to himself until he felt his system was completely relieved, then removed himself from her, stepping back with a smirk as he looked at her leaning back against the wall, her legs slightly bent as she tried to hold herself up, her silvery hair draped a little over her face.

"And you truly believed you could do as you please around me…" he sneered, though there was a hint of regret to his voice as he turned away, leaving the shack, and Aaliyah behind on her own.

.

.

.

(( bum bum bummmm I dunno if I would necessarily call it rape xD But… kinda I guess? I dunno. Either way, you'll see where this is all going in some time when the story nears the end xD Unless I somehow decide to change what I have in mind :S But I doubt that LOL I dunno… still debating between two endings that I have in my mind -w- Anywho! Please review and lemme know what you think J Toodloo! ))


	19. Real Emotion

(( :O Last chapter was dramatic was it not? Dun dun dunnnnn and this one shall be too (I hope… I think .) LOL Either way, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as horrible as it ended for Aaliyah xD But here we go! :D Chapter 18 ^^ yaayyyy lol Read on! :P

DISCLAMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated works except my own teenie weenie little fan fictions J So please feel free to read them all and give me like the BEST reviews EVERRRR xDD ))

.

.

.

She stared ahead silently, her insides having stopped hurting for a few minutes now. She swallowed, her amber eyes following the old scuffed lines in the wooden floor beneath her feet. She didn't want to think about anything right now. She just wanted to be left alone. There.

Eventually she sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back to rest it against the old wall of the Shrieking Shack behind her, opening her eyes to look up at the high ceiling.

He would not break her.

She would not stand for it… Ever.

She pushed herself from the wall and walked to the hallway, steeling herself to return to Malfoy Manor where she had no doubt Voldemort would be.

.

.

.

Lucius felt a chill travel up his spine as he remembered the order given. The order that they were all to come and aid in the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sighed, looking out the window at the yard enclosed in enormous clean cut bushes, serving as privacy and fence to his property, not that it was even needed, no neighbours being around for miles on end.

It was then he saw her.

She walked up the front path towards Malfoy Manor, slower than usual, her head ducked down, but not against any cold. He had only been outside recently to get some air. It was far from cold out. Just a faint chill that served as no threat whatsoever.

But she had her shoulders slightly hunched, her head stooped down, her silvery hair covering her face from view… He knew, just by the way she held herself, something was bothering her.

He swallowed, glancing to his left, where his wife stood, speaking to one of the other girls who had come to stay in his grand manor… and he knew he could not deny his heart.

He turned away from the window, walking cane in hand and proceeded down the corridor, away from the window and towards the stairs.

Narcissa looked up, seeing him move and watched him go, a concerned and determined look on his face… and she knew.

She no longer held his heart… Not truly. She swallowed, staring at the empty place where he'd stood just moments before, only a few yards away from her, and then turned back to the young woman and nodded, resuming a talk with her.

.

.

.

"He what..?" he hissed, looking at her incredulously.

She kept her gaze lowered, and shrugged. "You heard me… I will not say it again…"

He swallowed, and stared at her wide eyed. "I'll murder him…" he whispered between clenched teeth.

She laughed bitterly. "You will do no such thing… You're nothing but a coward when it comes to him," she said icily, moving to walk past him.

He clenched his jaw tightly and watched her pass by, Aaliyah's words feeling like daggers plugned into Lucius' heart… He then reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her back, earning a shocked gasp from the young woman, and held her firmly, looking at her.

"I am no coward…" he said, lowering his voice.

She stared up at him silently. "You are… you and I both know you are, especially with him… You fear him… You always have… You always will…"

He slowly loosened his hold on her arm, staring at her quietly, the cold grey wall close behind her only adding to the cold wall she was building up rapidly to keep him out.

He then stepped towards her, grasping her arm again, but this time pulled her to him and envolped her in his arms, his embrace firm and strong.

"A coward would never hold you if he knew The Dark Lord desired you…" he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes and resting his lips against her head gently, not letting her go.

Aaliyah looked over shoulder absently, her golden amber eyes staring straight ahead at nothing, her body unmoving in his arms.

He sighed, feeling no response from her, and slowly loosened his hold, but paused when he felt her bare fingers clutch at the back of his jacket, gently at first, and then more firmly.

He strengthened his hold and pulled her closer, one hand moving into her soft hair as he nose buried into his neck, her lips letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for…" he said quietly.

She opened her eyes, moving her head back and looked up at him. "Why do you continuously keep coming to aid me when my body and soul are hurting…? You know what I am… What I do…" she said quietly.

He looked at her and reached up, gently brushing away a pesky lock of hair on her cheek and then cupped it gently, looking into her eyes.

"Because regardless of those faults, I love you…"

She looked up at him, her frown softening, and her lips parting slightly, truly lost for words at his small admittance.

She then smirked. "He wouldn't be pleased to hear it…" she said quietly.

He smirked, looking down at her. "Not my concern…" he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

She too, closed her eyes, and leaned her head up, returning the kiss, for the first time, returning the gesture with real emotion.

.

.

.

Lucius lay on his side in the bed, the top few buttons of his shirt undone as he watched Aaliyah sleep next to him.

She had fallen straight to sleep as soon as he'd brought her inside, out from the cold and to his room to rest in quiet.

He knew he was falling deeper and deeper and deeper in love with her each time he looked at her. He'd completely fallen for her the instant he saw her… but it just kept growing more and more with time.

Now was no exception.

There was no malice or mischief in any part of her delicate looking face. Her lips were slightly parted while she breathed, her hand near her face, the other near the back of her head, her fingers delicately curled against the pillow as she slept on her front, her face turned in his direction and slightly ducked under the thick, warm blanket he had. She was perfect to him. No matter what she was doing or how she looked. She was his world now.

He reached out and gently brushed a lock of hair away from her nose where it had slid down to and fallen, smirking when she stirred, moving her face away from his hand.

She then opened her eyes and took a moment to focus, then looked up at him quietly.

He looked at her.

"Sleep well?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and frowned slightly, nodding.

"My head hurts…" she murmured.

He frowned and lay down fully, sighing and reached out, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"Is there anything you want?"

She shook her head. "No… it is just because I slept at an odd hour… It happens…" she whispered.

He couldn't help but smile at such a… human trait she'd just exposed about herself.

He reached out, gently taking a bit of her hair in his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently and affectionately. "Just relax… I won't let anyone come in here to bother you for however long you need," he said, looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him quietly and couldn't help the slight tug at the corner of her lip. "You're far too kind to me, Lucius… I doubt I deserve such treatment," she chuckled softly, moving to lay on her back with a relaxed sigh, her eyes closed again as she got comfortable.

He looked at her with interest in his eyes and leaned down, on hand coming to rest on the other side of her head on the pillow.

The of course, drew her attention and she opened her eyes, finding Lucius leaning over her. She quirked a brow and smirked faintly. "Yes?"

He smirked. "You're marvellous even while sleeping…" he breathed, leaning down to kiss her.

She returned the gesture and smirked more so when they parted. "Mmm…" was all she said.

'Mmm' was the only invite he needed as his smirk widened and he reached for her bustier.

.

.

.

His crimson eyes stared ahead unblinkingly at the outside of Malfoy Manor.

He'd stated his power to her… forcefully shown her he was the sole power in their group… and then he'd lost her.

He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes slightly at the memory of seeing her, Lucius' hand so delicately cradling hers as they walked inside together, her head bowed, hiding those kiss swollen lips he had no doubt were there. And they'd disappeared into his room.

They had kept quiet, but eventually he'd heard as he'd passed by the room.

Filthy… disgusting…

Pleasure…

He shut his eyes, ignoring the pulsing in his temple, and dismissed those putrid thoughts. He was above those human methods of pleasure. He did not need them. He could survive without them… Easily.

Yes…

And yet he still wanted her.

All for himself.

He wanted to snuff out Lucius' life in an instant… But then everyone would know why he did it. Because he… Lord Voldemort himself, had feelings… Feelings for some half witch, half siren whore… No… Goddess… Never.

He snarled and turned away from the window, these horrid thoughts constantly boggling his mind proving to be a bother.

He wanted them gone.

He wanted them to stop.

He would ignore them

And he would ignore her.

Yes… From now on… he would never see her as anything more than nothing… He would not allow her to affect his reasoning and thoughts.

No one was allowed to do so…

Not anyone.

Especially not her…

.

.

.

(( Aaaaaaand there you have it o.o Chapter 18 J I hope it was good :D Did you like all those emotions coming out to bite everyone in the arse? XD Ya, me too hahaha. Anyways J Off I go to finish my friend's birthday present because I'm going to her party tomorrow (good lord drunk people _ I'm going to leave in about two or three hours after the party starts LOL) I can't drink -w- it makes me ill, so being around drunk people is not my idea of fun lmao :P Anyways! Toodloo, please review and lemme know your thoughts J ))


	20. Goodbye and then Hello

(( Okay… last Friday. I have only one thing that will explain why I was not on to upload the new chapter xD PSP… Yes… I finally got one (finally was able to afford one Dx I'm so poor so I'm so excited to finally have one haha. AAAAAAND I'm completely addicted to it xD Lol. And why didn't I upload on Saturday you ask? Simple. Because I was in the mindframe of "it is past Friday, everything is done for the week" even though it wasn't xD And I didn't realize until a few days later and I was like "Oh poopie" Buuuut oh well : 3 Here you go, chapter 19! J Enjoy xD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the related characters in any way, I just write fan fictions while manipulating them in my mind -w- ))

.

.

.

Everything… All of it… had led up to this night.

The night Hogwarts fell.

The night he died.

The night she ignored her broken heart, and vanished into the eternal darkness, never to return.

.

.

.

She stared at his backside, the dark cloak billowing out behind him as the ominous wind blew past the mass of death eaters assembled for the final battle, with the purpose of defeating and taking over Hogwarts.

The time had come. Many meetings had taken place, and much had happened between them all… At long last, the night had arisen, and blood would be shed for the ultimate claim to power in the wizarding world.

Aaliyah looked out at the school as their shields arose and inhaled, holding her breath for a moment before releasing it. There was no telling what sort of outcome would happen that night… but either way, she knew her time with this group was finished after tonight.

She had no reason to stay…

Her amber golden eyes wandered over the crowd to where Lucius stood, seeing his white blonde hair flow in the wind faintly, standing next to Narcissi a few feet away.

It brought no hint of jealousy upon her as she turned her head away and lifted her wand upon the cry of their master, proclaiming attack.

And attack they did…

The battle started out easy… and the death eaters claimed their way into Hogwarts, all hell breaking loose between those ancient walls.

Many things happened that night… Many things that would not be soon forgotten by a few people in fact…

.

.

.

Aaliyah watched from afar as the Snatchers charged towards one of the other entrances into the school.

Their cries filled the night as they charged ahead blindly.

She frowned.

"Fools…"

And fools they were, several charging straight through the barrier and disintegrating within a moment.

At that, the masses stopped charging, the one at the front, the same man Aaliyah had allowed into her bed at one point, stopped to look around at the invisible barrier in front of them, being cautious.

His eyes fell onto Neville Longbottom, who stood at the other side, watching them wide eyed, but then began to taunt them.

"Hah!" he laughed, giving them a pointed look.

It was not even a minute after, that Lord Voldemort summoned the power of his wand forth, destroying the barrier surrounding the school.

Aaliyah glanced at Voldemort calmly as he stood in a somewhat broken way. Hunched back slightly.

He lifted his wand, looking at it in distaste, even though he had fell the barrier around Hogwarts with what seemed like ease.

She let her amber eyes fall to the elder wand he'd so proudly boasted about and couldn't help the faint smirk that appeared on her face.

It was breaking.

It was not truly his…

He glared, his eyes meeting hers for a moment, her smirk only widening slightly at him, though she didn't say aloud what she knew to be going on already. For that, he was at least somewhat grateful to her, though he would never let the day come that he would admit to that.

She turned away and watched as the barrier began to disintegrate quickly, and then her gaze fell upon the masses of Snatchers, who took a tentative step towards the rickety bridge at the side of the school… and then charged.

Neville ran like he'd never run before, flying through the rickety old bridge to the other side, glancing back every so often as the Snatchers, their leader at the front racing right after him.

Aaliyah's lips parted when she saw him draw his wand while running and narrowed her eyes, watching as he cast a spell as a desperate attempt to destroy the bridge and the Snatchers along with it.

She sighed.

"Not getting in that way then…"one of the other Death Eaters said with a nasty laugh.

Aaliyah frowned, glancing at them, then came to stand next to Voldemort, looking out at the school.

He turned away, and strode a few feet before disapparating with Nagini, leaving the other Death Eaters to go to the school and claim the win for his side.

Aaliyah glanced to her side, and then stepped forward among the other Death Eaters, all of them now robed in black, including her, who looked eerie dressed in the dark color, blending in with the crowd fluidly, though standing to out to several who knew well of her.

And the battle of Hogwarts began.

.

.

.

"Perhaps we should just call off the battle…" Lucius said, looking at the Dark Lord imploringly.

"Fool," Voldemort snarled, slapping him across the face. "By the end of the night, the boy will seek ME out," he said seething, looking at Lucius like he was a worm that he wanted to squash right there under his bare foot, his true hatred of the man being made known. "I have a plan… and so far, it has been working perfectly… Now… go get me Snape. I wish to speak with him about an… urgent matter…" he said.

Lucius swallowed, trembling as he reached up to touch his stinging cheek and nodded, turning to go find the dark haired man, any opportunity to be away from Voldemort, being a blessing to him.

.

.

.

Aaliyah walked down the halls silently, her back straight, not even flinching with each rumble beneath her heeled feet, or each explosion that rang through the halls.

She came to a classroom and opened the door, looking at the figure that stood there.

"Anna…"

The dark haired woman turned her head and looked over her shoulder at her sister, her dark green eyes meeting the golden ones of the eldest pair.

"Come… you might get injured if you stay in here…" she said quietly, holding out her hand.

Anna looked at her silently and after what felt like millennia, but was only a few minutes, pushed herself away from the window sill and stepped towards her elder sister.

The two walked hand in hand for some time through the halls, Aaliyah noticing the absent expression on her sister's face.

They left the school and waited outside, Anna stopping and standing firmly for some time in a spot, staring ahead her eyes widened.

Aaliyah frowned, watching her.

"Anna, we have to go… the others are retreating," she said, having noticed for some time the attacks diminishing and eventually coming to a stop. It unnerved her, until she heard Voldemort's voice ringing in her mind, explaining to all why it had happened and what he expected to happen next.

Anna then looked at her and moved, away, heading slightly off course, down the hill a little bit.

"Anna!" Aaliyah barked in irritation as she followed her a ways down the hill side, not wishing to annoy Voldemort, even if she didn't much care. It still annoyed her to be late when the others had probably been in tue forest for some time now.

She then saw her.

Lilia, she remembered her name to be.

She ran down the hillside, a panicked look on her face.

Aaliyah frowned, watching her go, hearing a hysterical cry from the young girl as she disappeared down the winding stone staircase and to the boathouse. She could only think of one reason why she was going there, knowing Voldemort had sought out Snape there earlier in the night.

Anna stepped forward, wishing to go after her daughter, fearing that she might not see her again.

"Anna."

She froze at the tone in Aaliyah's voice.

"We need to go. Leave her… She doesn't know you…" she said icily.

Anna's heart ached at those words, but she knew they were true.

She had no place in Lilia's life. She never had since she'd decided to leave.

She slowly turned her back on the boathouse where a heart wrenching scream of agony came from only second after Lilia's entry, and walked back towards her sister, taking her hand and left the grounds with her and went towards the Forbidden Forest.

.

.

.

The onslaught lasted well into the night, until Voldemort decided to pull back and wait in the forest for Harry Potter himself to show his face to him, give himself up, and let him win with ease.

Aaliyah had come into the forest with the other Death Eaters, many sent away, only the few Voldemort asked to stay, remaining.

"Perhaps he will not come…" a male said, looking at Voldemort quietly.

Aaliyah glanced at him and frowned, wondering why he could say such a thing with no consequence from Voldemort. But when she looked at him, she could see he was… surprised.

"I thought for certain he would come…" he breathed, staring out into the dark forest.

There was a moment of silence as Voldemort turned away in shock.

"Look!" Bellatrix hissed, pointing into the forest.

All eyes turned to see a small figure come out of the trees, and come into view.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort sneered, stepping towards him.

Harry looked at the group of Death Eaters who at that moment, majority wise looked like a pakc of ravenous wolves ready to pounce and devour him greedily, enjoying the mental images of tearing him limb from limb.

"You came…"

He nodded, looking at them, then centering his gaze solely on Lord Voldemort.

Aaliyah stood slightly in front of Anna, watching the boy who was such an enormous threat to The Dark Lord.

Her eyes wandered over to him… and she felt nothing. If he was killed, she would not care. Perhaps at one point, she desired him in some sick masochistic way… but she no longer wanted him…

She looked at Lucius and felt a weary sigh escape her as he held Narcissa's hand tightly.

His grey eyes suddenly met hers.

And Narcissa let go of his hand, her own eyes looking at Aaliyah, following Lucius's gaze.

Aaliyah stared at the woman silently, then turned her head away, feeling no remorse for her actions.

She always got what she wanted… and so far… she had.

.

.

.

"He is dead…" Narcissa said, standing from the Potter boy's limp body and looked back at the group of Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Aaliyah looked at the display silently, meeting Narcissa's eyes, who narrowed back at her in a daring way.

She smirked knowingly, but said nothing of what she knew, only turning away to head back towards the castle with a few others making sure to clear the way for their master.

Hagrid was mad to carry Harry's limp body back to the castle, his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley screaming his name out in agony at the sight of his body in Hagrid's stunned arms, though she was stopped by her father who grasped her arm and prevented her from getting too close.

"You see?" Voldemort laughed, gesturing at the limp body of his foe. "Potter is dead! Haha!" he laughed wickedly, the other Death Eaters laughing along with him nastily and mockingly.

The student body and professors all stood silently, watching with heavy hearts as the most wicked and vile man to grace the earth stood before them, taunting them and telling them all to join him.

"Draco?" Lucius breathed, looking at his son who stood amongst the other students, a frightened and unsure expression on his face.

"Come, Draco…" Lucius said.

Aaliyah stood high up in the school itself, having apparated there with her sister who stood by her side, watching from a safe vantage point, knowing that in a moment… they were going to leave without returning. No sense in fighting a battle Anna knew was lost to their side.

"Draco…?" Narcissa called out to him.

The blonde boy finally tensed his jaw and walked over to his family, only to be stopped by an awkward embrace from Lord Voldemort, who welcomed him to his side.

"Anyone else?"

What happened next, even Aaliyah was surprised to see.

The Longbottom boy had stepped forward, only to be laughed at by Voldemort and his group when he stated his name. Though he didn't stop there.

He spoke challengingly, defiantly, and bravely to the man who inspired fear in the bravest of men.

And with that, Harry burst from Hagrid's arms and vanished running into the castle, avoiding Voldemort's attacked as he watched in shock, having not expected him to be alive of course.

With that distraction, along with the death eaters disapparating left and right to either fight inside or leave.

Aaliyah stared out at the beginning fight between Voldemort and Potter, and watched as Narcissa took Draco's hand, turning and walking briskly away from the school, not wanting to get involved in this war anymore.

Lucius looked around wide eyed, trying to find Aaliyah, to make sure she was alright, but saw no sign of her, and so turned to run after his wife and son, leaving behind the path of a Death Eater.

Aaliyah sighed. "Come… we are dine here, Anna…" she said, taking her hand and disapparated from the school, leaving the others to do whatever they wanted, Aaliyah no longer seeing any need to remain there, and so, returned home.

.

.

.

Lucius stared out the window silently, the house empty and lonesome for some time now.

Narcissa and he had returned after the battle, only being spared from being dragged to Azkaban because of what Narcissa had done, saying Potter was dead when he was alive, and in so doing, had saved so many from a horrifying death and life.

When they'd come home… everything had felt different.

It didn't take long for them both to realize their marriage had been over for a long time.

In a way, they would always love one another, but they were no longer in love… they had grown apart, and could not get past the things that had come between them in all the past time.

It had been a several months since Narcissa had left to live in one of their other homes with Draco, leaving Lucius behind in the main manor to do whatever he decided to.

He started when there was a firm knock on the door, and he frowned, looking over his shoulder out at the empty hallway. Sighing, he turned away from the window and walked downstairs to the main door and opened it, frowning when there was no one standing there.

He stepped out onto the front porch and frowned, seeing the front gates rematerializing. Someone had stepped through them.

He took off towards the gates and went through them, panting shakily as he ran, coming out onto the main road, his heart sinking when there was no one there.

He couldn't lie no matter how hard he tried. He had hoped for a long time that Aaliyah would return to him. That she might appear on his door step, and step into his arms… and not leave this time.

He missed her. As much as she was a free bird and had slept with other men while with him… he wanted her. He desired her in so many ways, and his heart yearned for her.

He swallowed, then turned back towards his manor, stopping when he saw a cloaked individual.

She reached up with one hand and pulled her hood back, a waterfall of silvery white hair framing her olive toned face. Aaliyah looked at him silently, and hesitantly stepped in his direction.

He stared at her brilliance silently, his heart racing, only praying he wasn't imagining what he was seeing.

"You disappeared…" he said.

She looked at him silently and nodded. "I had no reason to stay anymore…" she said.

He looked at her and frowned. "Then why have you come back?"

She looked at him and then lowered her gaze. "I left something behind… " she said and sighed, walking towards him.

He watched her draw closer and closer, and stood still as she placed as hand on his cheek, leaning up to press her lips to his, a gesture which he gladly returned.

She looked up at him and rubbed her thumb gently against his cheek and sighed. "I missed you…" she said and smirked. "I don't like that feeling very much, so it looks like I'm going to be keeping you company for a while longer…" she said.

He couldn't help but smirk and pulled her close, kissing her much more deeply this time, it being a long while before he let her go and brought her back to his manor, where they took their time catching up with one another in all ways.

.

.

.

(( Aaaannnnnndddddddd that is the final chapter. I was debating about oding another chapter where Aaliyah and Lucius have a daughter, and Aaliyah ends up leaving just like Anabelle left Lilia behind, BUT I dunno. Somehow I didn't feel like crushing the heart of another character in my fan fics soooooo I decided to go for the happier ending wit these two haha :D

Anyways, SOOOOO sorry it's late Dx I've honestly had a migraine all day, I've been sick in the bathroom and I also kept falling asleep cause I'm not feeling too well BUT It's a relatively long chapter and it's the last one so yay :D Done! ^^ Also, if you guys are interested in the F.E.A.R. franchise at all, please keep a lookout on my profile for my first F.E.A.R. fanfic :D It's in the planning stage right now, but oh boy I'm excited to write it :D It ties in to all three of the main games so woot! Hopefully it will go great :D Can't wait to begin getting it up onto this site ^^ Anyways. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this fan fic, as complicated as it was and as late as I was with the final chapter xD Arghhhh lol. Stupid winter sicknesses LOL, good thing though, there's loads of snowo n the ground finally :D Hooray ^w^ Anyways! Toodloo :D ))


End file.
